


When the Cherry Blooms (rewrite)

by CherCee



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, FujiXTezuka, M/M, Perfect Pair - Freeform, Pontapair, RuoSaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherCee/pseuds/CherCee
Summary: "you're sucks" Sakuno looks where the voice came from, and she saw a woman in white doctor coat, holding a bottle of sake at her right hand and suitcase at left hand.
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Ryuuzaki Sakuno, Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "you're sucks" Sakuno looks where the voice came from, and she saw a woman in white doctor coat, holding a bottle of sake at her right hand and suitcase at left hand.

Chapter 1

It's Saturday afternoon and Sakuno is still at the public tennis court, working hard until…

"you're sucks" Sakuno looks where the voice came from, and she saw a woman in white doctor coat, holding a bottle of sake at her right hand and suitcase at left hand.

"um.. go-gomen?" _'wow she's pretty, looks like an angel with her blonde hair'_. The woman has a brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that tied in two loose ponytails, she is in white doctor coat, underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels. She has red nail polish on both her fingernails and toenails and uses a soft pink lipstick.

"what's your name?" the woman asked her, _'is she's crazy? Asking the name of a stranger?'_ "well what's your name?" then the woman take a sip of a sake. Sakuno cringe at the woman drinking the sake straight from the bottle.

"che-cherry—" _'well my mom keeps telling that don't give your name to a stranger, thought cherry means sakuno_ '

"well cherry, do you know where can I find the rose park, I kinda lost~hick~" the woman her

"um.. the rose park, just go straight then turn left"

"hm.. ok thanks cherry, since you help me I let you take a sip—"

"no, bu-but th-thank you anyway, I'm still in middle school" now Sakuno is blushing hard.

"if you say so, anyway you-hick-must go home, it's getting dark" then the woman turn around and walk away from her. Sakuno also start putting her racquet at her bags.

"hmm.. come to think of it, she kinda looks like mom"

** Ryuzaki residence **

"taidama!"

"welcome home sakuno!" a woman with blonde hair that tied in a bun, came to see her. "how's your practice honey?" the woman help her and carry her bag, they start walking towards the dining room.

"I kinda improve kaa-san" when they arrive at the dining area a man with auburn hair like her already done setting the table. "it's rare to see tou-san like this,"

"bunny-chan, your mom's mother is coming tonight, you'll finally meet her, she only seen you when you were born, and after that she moves to Africa for charity doctor thing" her father explain.

"eh? I have a grandma who’s a doctor?"

"yes honey, and she really likes you, when I say likes, she also always lost her way" her mother Lila giggles.

"what's good with that? Chii—she is not that great, if only I take our matches seriously, I can beat her" Sumire who just came out from her room cut the discussion.

"re-really she also plays tennis?" sakuno ask her grandma

"yeah but she isn't great" Sumire answer her granddaughter pouting.

"*giggles* mom you knew it's not true, she is in your level too" Sakuno’s father playfully said.

"Rei, you're my son, you should stand at my side" Sumire slaps his shoulder. And Sakuno keeps giggling at the side.

Lila start walking towards the kitchen "mom, that's enough why don't you help in the kitchen" 

"I'll help too kaa-san" and Sakuno follows her mother and grandmother.

Once they arrive at the kitchen, Lila continue cooking the foods that she stop a while ago to welcome Sakuno.

"honey will you please prepare the ingredients for cheesecake tonight."

"hai, kaa-san" Sakuno starts to prepare the ingredients and Sumire help her.

"ne.. kaa-san, will you please tell me something about obaa-san?"

"she's a doctor and really a good tennis player" surprisingly it's Sumire. And Sakuno look at her grandmother.

"mou.. so I am in the family that doesn't good at tennis" sakuno has this painful expression at her face.

"well`~ like your mom says, you're just like her, she's a late bloomer when it came to sports" Sumire smiles at her and tap the crown of her hair. "you will bloom too cherry"

"really obaa-san?" Sakuno looks at her grandma with hopeful eyes

"hai! So don't give up!"

"hai! I'll work harder!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis  
> A/N: my Sakuno here is really smart.. I honestly believe that she is a smart girl. Her grandmother is a teacher, and since she has a grandmother teacher, she (supposed) to have a strong educational foundation.  
> Base on wiki, Sakuno and Ryoma are in different section and I want to want it to continue here… Sakuno is in the class 1-1(first year – section 1) and Ryoma is in 1-2 (first year – section 2), here in the Philippines if you were place at the first section then you were (a little) smarter than in the second section, so I assume, Sakuno is a little smarter than ryoma, the only thing that makes Sakuno a little smarter is the Japanese subject, History subject (which is focus on Japan history) the reason is Ryoma grew up at the western country and their education there of course focuses on western history rather than Asian history. But of course nothing beats Ryoma when it comes to English while Sakuno has an average knowledge when it comes to English.

Monday morning at Seishun Gakuen particularly at first year – section1’s classroom.

"and this is how you solve this problem…" , their math teacher continue talking about numbers and etc., usually Sakuno is attentive at this subject, but she just can't find the will to focus, her mind keep flashing back the memories last Saturday night. She didn't expect that she has a wonderful grandma, _'well Sumire-obaa-chan is wonderful too, it's just she is sooo amazing',_ who would thought that she has a doctor-grandma.

**_Flashback_ **

_A doorbell sound makes everyone stop from moving; Lila hurriedly walks toward the door, Rei helps them in bringing the food to dining table._

_They heard footsteps walking towards them, Sakuno can't wait to see her another grandma, she never thought that she's still alive, who would blame her, even in photo she hasn't seen her grandma._

_Sakuno sets her eyes on the entrance of the dining room, wondering what her grandma looks like, probably like her mom, just make is a little older._

' _Tenshi-san' two beautiful women enters in the room, both looks at the same age, the only difference is that Sakuno's mom is dress in nicely while the other ..well not so nicely._

" _Hah- you look old Sumire *hick*" a blonde in pigtails look straight at Sumire, and take a sip of sake. Then she looks around the room. "Rei! How's my favourite son-in-law?" and she hugs Rei really tight._

" _I'm good mom..th-though I'm your only son-in-law he-he" and he awkwardly laugh while scratch his nape._

_The blonde woman continue to look around the room, then saw Sakuno at the corner "oh you're_ _Cherry, right? The sucks tennis player at the public tennis court this afternoon *hick*" and yes Sakuno is blushing hard, like 50 shades of red, if there is 50 shades of red "what are you doing here? I almost get lost because of the wrong *hick* direction ….you gave to me" no not 50 shades, its 100 shades of red.. and this woman just beat Shades-of-blushes-around-ryoma record._

" _hey Tsunade, that's not the right way to treat your granddaughter" Sumire suddenly speak "don't you know that she got that from your poor sense of direction genes" and a complete silent wraps the room. Everyone has different emotion in their face, the husband and wife are trying hard to not laugh, Sakuno has this confuse and embarrass all over her face, Sumire has this irritate face and while Tsunade has a blank face while drinking her sake straight from the bottle._

_Fast forward, they're now having dinner. But the awkward atmosphere is still alive and kicking, things you can only hear are the utensil. Well until…_

" _hey cherry, how come you're sucks at tennis, if Sumire is here with you huh? – Lila, more rice" Tsunade asked while Lila gets what she ask for._

" _oba-sa—"_

" _don't call me that!, I don't even look old - chi" while she crossed her arm under her breast and crook her eyebrow.. yes Tsunade-baa-chan looks so young, she really looks like a model straight from the magazine, er- magazine that Ryoma's father will buy._

" _shut up Tsunade, you're old enough to called oba-san."_

" _chiii, age is just a number, you can't even tell my age if you just look at me" and she flip her hair and wink at Sakuno. "anyway, I guess it's ok, just imagine it, cherry will call us oba-san, then people will start comparing us, and tell how old you look at bwahahahaha" she's indeed a beauty, a wild beauty, "well cherry mind telling why you are so sucks at tennis?" and then she picks her chopstick and start eating the rice._

" _um, Tsunade-obaa-chan, I just start playing tennis f-few months ago" her its half-truth, the other half is she just plain talentless._

" _why so? Aren't you mesmerize with this woman" and she point her chopstick at Sumire "Tennis skill? She might not as powerful as I am, but she got the speed"_

And Lila sits down and immediately says" _well mom, it's a boy who make this young lady fall in love with tennis"_

" _o-okaa-san, it's not like that" and then the whole family start laughing that makes Sakuno embarrass more, well everyone is laughing except Tsunade and Sakuno herself, instead Tsunade has this soft smile at her face. "um, go-gomen Tsunade-obaa-chan, but my real name is Sakuno, i-it's just kaa-san advise me to not give my name to anyone"_

" _nah, I doesn't matter at all, I'll just call you cherry."_

" _oh I got an idea mom, why don't you teach Sakuno, while you are still in vacation" Lila happily suggested "since her other grandmother is busy at tennis club."_

" _huh? Well I don't mind" Tsunade answer while directly looking at Sakuno’s eyes._

" _it's great Sakuno-honey!, your new couch is one of the legendary sannin, she is known for powerful attacks"_

" _sannin? I think I've heard that from Inui-sempai"_

" _well you see Sakuno, sannin means three ninja, if the Echizen family is known for being the samurai tennis style, there is also ninja tennis style, and the legendary sannin are so popular, even before the Samurai, some just went rouge and past their style to their own students, while this woman start her family, and focus to her second career as a doctor, well she isn't really a rouge but she go to different country so it's not far from being a rogue" Sumire explain._

" _su-sugoi! Tsunade-baa-chan you're amazing"_

" _well is all because I worked hard"_

**_End of Flashback_ **

"yuzaki…. Ryu…RYUZAKI!" Sakuno hurriedly stand up, _'geez, Mr. Baam doesn't need to shout'_ "I've been calling in ages Ryuzaki, what's on your mind today, you're not in focus!" giggles from her classroom makes her blush "now, just answer this question on the board"

She walks towards the board and read the question mentally _'The radius of a circle is 12 in. what is the circle's diameter ? hmm. Thank God, I've read this problem last night, if not I'm doomed, I wonder why teacher just using the problem in the textbook, can't they make their own problem for more challenge?'_ Sakuno write down the answer in the board. Her teacher has this "satisfied" face. And she walks back to her desk to start day dreaming about her new training.

"that's correct! Very good Ryuzaki!"

After class, Sakuno rush to her grandmother at the boy's tennis court, it's their ritual to meet at the court after the school activities, and the girl's tennis club always dismissed earlier than the boy's. But today the girls tennis team (regulars) need the court since, the girls tennis competition is coming the following weekends. They need to double their training, they don’t have time to teach others. When she reach the court, the regulars are teaching the non-regulars, after the Tokyo District Preliminary Tournament, Sumire announce that the training for the non-regular will be double.

Sakuno look around, she can't find her grandma so she decided to asked her sempai, unfortunately the only sempai available that moment is Arai-Sempai. He didn't like this guy, it give her this creepy feeling when he is near.

"um.. Mamashi-sempai, do you know where is Ryuzaki-sensei?" when at school, Sakuno need to call Sumire as sensei, well everyone knows that they are relatives, but it’s only professional wise to call her at school sensei. Mamashi Arai looks at her, and instantly regret asking him. If she don't need to go home early for her training session with Tsunade-baa-chan, she'll just wait at the bench.

"aww.. Sakuno-chan, how many times do I need to tell you to just call me Arai" and a creepy smile appear at Arai, that sent shiver to Sakuno, "we know each other for a months right" _'eww, did he just wink?'_ Sakuno just answer him with awkward laugh. And someone sent him a ball directly on his head. Sakuno look where the ball came from, she saw Ryoma holding his red racquet, his body is facing them but his face is looking somewhere.

"Sakuno" she heard her grandma call her, she dash towards the club room. "so are you going already?" Sumire asked her granddaughter, which she respond with a simple nod. "ok do you need an escort?, I think your old baby sitter don't mind" Sakuno immediately blush. She don't mind her old baby sitter, he is nice and like an older brother to her, but she knows that he is busy.

"I think I can make it on my own.. don't worry I'll be careful" Sakuno leave her Grandma with a smile.

She can't wait for her new training. This is just a start!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis  
> A/N you might find that Tsunade here is different from naruto, please don’t get mad…

“Taidame” Sakuno greet whoever at home.

“Okaeri” Tsunade greet her back while handling her a glass of water. Sakuno take it and thank her grandmother. “Change to something comfortable, we’re not going to tennis court today” Sakuno just look at her curiously and then smile.

Sakuno look something more comfortable, she saw her white plain T-shirt and green knee length shorts, she lets her hair down, and hurriedly went back to living room where Tsunade stay. When she came she saw a white board white alphabet and numbers sticker and a white board marker.

“please take your sit cherry, before we start our training we need to make your training routine first. Last night when we play, I saw the areas we need to improve, we need to focus on your endurance and strength since you’re pretty flexible” Tsunade smiles while Sakuno keep nodding, trying to fight to get a notebook and a pen, she can’t help it, she feels inside the classroom. Tsunade noticed it “If you want to right it down, get your notebook and pen” Tsunade stated while rolling her eyes. 

When she came back she saw her grandma writing on the board

Time – M/W/F - T/Th

**5:30 – Endurance - Endurance**

**6 am – strength - flexibility**

6:30 – Rest and time to prepare for school

7:30 –

8 am- school start

3 pm – school end

3 – 4 – school club activity

**4 – 5 – Tennis skills Training**

Her eyes light up after reading her training schedule, her mind already running where to put her study time, she will start studying at 8 pm. She sat on the couch and start copying and adding her studying time. When she’s done, she looks up to her grandma.

“Cherry, every morning we will run around Tokyo then after we will improve the strength of your arm, shoulder and legs or we will do yoga or a little dance for your flexibility.” Sakuno are nodding while taking notes. “from now on I want you to wear this” Tsunade put a brown paper on the top of coffee table, Sakuno get it and look inside it’s an ankle weights and wrist weights. “It’s only a 250 grams weight each, I don’t want to injured you by giving you heavy weights, we need to adjust your body. For 1st month you will only use ankle weights, then after we will add the wrist weights. We will slowly increase the weight of each weights. At the afternoon, we will improve your footworks and hands and eye coordination” Tsunade look up at the clock on the wall and sighed, time flies fast. “lets go cherry, your mother ask me this morning to buy grocery items, we will also need some materials for your traing”

“hai, Tsunade-obaa-chan” Sakuno runs upstair and get her small bag and put in her notebook, phone and wallet, in case she saw something interesting. She didn’t change her chothes, hair still down and get her white low top converse, when she get in front door, Tsunade already waiting for her, she hurriedly put her shoe. Tsunade hands her a green cap, “Put this on” Sakuno looks confuse yet follows what is being asked.

While while they talk about lots of things, where is other sannin, what are they doing. They when to grocery first after they went to sports shop. They almost done when they suddenly hear a commotion, they both look at the source of the noise, they saw a male group some wearing plain white longsleeve polo with brown necktie while the others has a lighter brown school blazer on top. Tsunade recognize the uniform and laugh at the boys “Hyotei Gakuen students are still arrogant”

“ do you know them grandma” Sakuno ask while looking back at the tennis racquest on display.

“Not those boys, but the school. I was once went their but transferred the next semester, can’t take their attitude” Tsunade grin at Sakuno while she laughs at her grandma. Somehow a fan girl hear the last part of the sentence and started shouting, the boys look at them, Sakuno hides behind her grandma. The group started walking them, Tsunade just cross her arms and rise her eyebrow.

The leader or so what Sakuno thinks, start talking “Ore – sama will forgive you only if you beg right Kabaji?”

“usu”

Tsunade laughs hard after hearing this. “In your dreams brat!” again the fangirl start shouting. Atobe just raise his hand and snaps his finger, and everyone stop.

“Ore-sama doesn’t like your attitude” Atobe saw the racquet in one hand “why don’t we settle this in a fight, right kabaji.”

“usu”

Again Tsunade raise her eyebrow, while Sakuno is trying her best not to laugh.

“sure~~ if I win I don’t want to see your ugly face” Tsunade lazily said

“ and if I win –“

“No you will not..”

At the Tennis public court

Hiyoshi Conviced Atobe to sent him or Otori to the court, Atobe agree, believing he doesn’t want to waste his talent to some attention seeker. Tsunade just rolled her eyes.

“Kid you serve first” Tsunade throw the ball, not using her full strength. Yet Hiyoshi feels the impact in his hand, and started shaking. At the side, Sakuno called her mom and report what is happening, and not to worry about them. Within 5 minutes the game ended, Tsunade ask them if it’s that the best player they have, one by one they fight Tsunade but losing, until it’s Atobe’s turn to fight.

“brat, after this I don’t want to see your ugly face”

Again after several minutes, Tsunade won the game. Unknown to them they are being watch by 2 groups of boys. Everyone is shock from what they saw. The woman doesn’t even sweat while the Hyotei regulars are laying on the floor.

“Listen here brats, you all won’t get far if you keep this pathetic what so ever. There are other player better than me” Tsunade remember her two friends, one is writer and the other one is a scientist.

“Cherry lets go!” Tsunade calls Sakuno.

“H-hai!” Sakuno and Tsunade start walking in other direction, far from their home. When they are far from court Sakuno start talking excitedly “You’re amazing Tsunade-obaa-chan!”

“Cherry, that’s not even my full strength” Tsunade smirk

“SUGOI!!”

Back at the court

“Captain Tezuka, I… Never saw a fight that finish that fast” Momo said, still shock with the result of the fight,

“Hn” The Seigaku captain still looking at two girls walking “Let’s go home”

While the other group are looking at the Hyotei

“Sanada..” Renji said while looking at the Hyotei “We can’t lose”

“I know.. lets go”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis  
> A/N: here in the Philippines, we have D.E.A.R period. DEAR stands for Drop Everything And Read. Of course other don’t read, they talk xD Training starts!!!

Tuesday morning

Sakuno’s alarm clock start ringing. She woke up and start remembering what happen last night, She wants to be like her grandma. Last night was perfect, only if they didn’t forget their way home.

Sakuno brush her teeth, and tie her hair in bun. She wear a sleeveless hoodie, leggings and a running shoes. She wants to wear hoodie with sleeves but all her sleeved hoodie are in laundry. Before she went down she puts the ankle weights. She saw her 2 grandma talking.

“Good morning” Sakuno smile at them

“Good morning sakuno/cherry” they greet back. They both look at what she is wearing then nod. Sumire walks back to the kitchen.

“Cherry there are two things you need to remember when running through crowds. First always watch everyone’s movement, second was never fear bumping into someone.”

“A-ano, are we running through the crowds?” Sakuno ask.

“Well if there is already a crowd this morning” Tsunade grin at her “Just follow me, if I jump you will jump understood?”

“HAI!!” Sakuno answered while putting the hood on. They stretch first then started running.

It’s still dark when they go out. They start running around the neighbourhood. After, they change paths, started running up and down hills, public parks, jumping over benches. After running Sakuno’s muscle are sore. Since its Tuesday they did some yoga in their living home, Lila join them.

At 6:30 Sakuno took a rest, eat her breakfast, by 7:00 she went up the stairs and took a shower and start preparing for school. She puts her school stuff, cellphone, the Harry Potter and order of the Phoenix book and her training notebook. Sumire advice her to write down everything she learn from training, making it a training journal.

Down stairs she saw her father reading the newspaper, her mom giving her Sumeri-obaa-chan a bento, she always the 1st one to go out. 8 am is the start of the class but the boys tennis club has a morning practice.

Sakuno helps her mom preparing their bentos. His father works at sports and life magazine. While her mother is a veterinarian. When she was young she always follows her parents at their works helping her mother feeding baby animals or passing some paper from her father’s desk to his co -worker’s desk. She can still remember when she was five, her father’s co-worker took different pictures of her in white room, asking her to eat this and that, while they taking some picture, when weekends come, she saw herself in the magazine. They used her as a model for kids’ health or something. If she’s not with her parents, she stays with family friends. With her godfather Kuniharu.

She said her goodbyes to her parents and wait for tomo-chan. Tsunade-obaa-chan started drinking. She still can’t believe she is an alchoholic. The doorbell rings, she said good bye to Tsunade and “Good morming Tomo-chan” greet her bestfriend

“Good morning sakuno” Tomoka sighed “Do you know how hard is the science assignment” Tomoka keep complaining about school works, Sakuno knows that Tomoka just want to complaint but she never find it hard, Tomoka is smart, she is just lazy. Unlike Tomoka, Sakuno loves studying and reading. She loves learning new things.

Tomoka keep complaining until they get in the school. They went straight to their room. Sakuno opens her Harry Potter book, while Tomoka keep talking. They always like this, Sakuno answer when she is being ask. At first she can’t concentrate reading when Tomoka keeps talking, but they have been doing this for years, she can now reads while listening to her bestfriend. After two period, they had their D.E.A.R period for 30 minutes, this is Sakuno’s favorite. Sakuno pick up her Training journal and Harry Potter book

“Tomo-chan do you want to go to the library?” Sakuno ask her bestfriend. She is free to read and write at their classroom, but this period, somehow 3 times noisier than other free period.

“Ne. I still need to do our home for Math he-he I didn’t do it last night, my younger brother.. you know” Sakuno knows, that’s she just smile at her and nod.

“If you need my notebook, free to look at my bag” Sakuno left her and went to school library near the 3rd year rooms.

She went straight to the end near the window, she start writing on her journal, since this is the first training, she only wrote few paragraphs. When someone sat on the chair in front of her. She look up and saw Tezuka , then followed by Fuji who sat beside Tezuka, and Inui who sat beside her.

“Hello Ryuzaki-chan” Fuji and Inui greet her, while Tezuka just give her a nod. She greet them back “I hope you don’t mind us” Fuji says.

“Not at all Fuji – senpai” Sakuno smile at them and close her notebook, she’s done writing. Pick up the Harry Potter book and start reading.

She can’t stop listening to them, talking about their special project, for their science subject. Still she keeps reading her book when they change their about what happen last time.

“50% they live around the area, 30% they are tourist and 20% they are from other part of Tokyo”

“Hmm.. it’s interesting how she beat the Hyotei regular that fast.. ne Tezuka” Fuji added “the only thing we know about them is the name of the little girl..”

“Hn.. cherry” Tezuka said.. Sakuno slowly look up at her senpai, Inui and Fuji are both writing on their notebook, she looks at Tezuka, who’s looking at her, she give him a tiny awkward smile and went back to reading.

“The name is english, so probably they are tourist.. no Inui” Fuji said, while Inui nod in agreement. “Though I wonder what are they doing here, and fighting the Hyotei.”

Her senpai went back discussing about their project and she keep (or tried to) reading the book. The bell chimes, signal for new period, she stand up and said goodbyes to her senpai. She walk fast, no she’s not running, just walking fast.

The time flies, the class already ended. Tomoka pulled her to the tennis court, to watch the regulars, since Girls tennis team non-regular has no practice she let Tomoka to drag her. They stand outside the fence watching the regular fighting the non-regulars, giving some tips. Sakuno keep listening to the tips of regulars, and trying her very best to remember everything, who says you can’t learn from the experience of others? You need to learn from experience of others so you won’t make the same mistake, that’s what her father keeps saying.. she badly wants to get her training journal but she doesn’t want to catch the attention of everyone. No choice but to suffer silently.

“Sakuno-chii, coach needs you” one of the non-regular ask her, he is one of the members who treats her nicely. He is one of the strongest non-regular but doesn’t want to be part of regular, he is contended playing since it is just his “hobby”.

“Thank you Nakahama – sempai” Sakuno smiles at her sempai and leaves Tomoka for a while.

She knocks on the door, heard a quite _come in_ and opens the door, inside are the captain and vice captain of tennis club. She smile and bow to them, “ah, Sakuno, Tsunade ask me to tell you to go home early, may be you need to go”

“eh?” she remember that their afternoon training starts at 5 “um.. s-sensei, does she tell why?”

Sumire rolled her eyes, “do you think she will?” sakuno shakes her head “good, she’s waiting”

“Hai, Thank you sensei” Sakuno bow and smile again to her two sempai

“bye Ryuzaki – chan” Oishi waves at her

“Bye senpai” Sakuno run back to her best friend and told her she needs to go home early, Tomoka stayed and keep watching the tennis. After saying goodbye to her bestfriend, she hurriedly went home.

At Ryuzaki Residence

“Tadaima” Sakuno greets her grandma

“Okaeri” Tsunade greets back “change your clothes and meet at the backyard”

The Ryuzaki residence has Tennis court at the back, but Sakuno rarely use it, she prefer playing at public court.

When she came, she saw a basket full of tennis ball. She went straight to Tsunade, and saw that the lines in tennis ball has color.

“as you can see, these tennis ball has color, red, yellow and blue, over there” Tsunade point the 3 basket at the opposite side of the court “you need to put these ball on their respected basket, if its red then of course put it inside the red basket.” Sakuno nod “you don’t need you Tennis racquet this time, use your hand to catch each ball, and run to put it in the basket understood?” again sakuno nod. “oh and ball must not touch the ground”

Sakuno observe the 3 basket, they are too far from one another, the red basket is in the middle back of the court, and the blue is in the very left corner of their backyard, while the yellow one is near the net. Sakuno position in the center of the court.

“Ready Cherry?” Sakuno nod, Tsunade throw her the first ball, has a color yellow, the ball is to high so she jump, she catch the ball and run in to the basket near the net, on her peripheral vision she saw another ball, she run to catch the ball, but it will land soon, she has no other choice, she dives to catch the ball, she already saw the color red, she run to the red basket. She heard the sound of the ball in the air, it’s coming to right side of the court, she run and saw the ball blue, she jump then side step before running to the very corner of their backyard. This continue for 30 minutes after Tsunade ask her to play tennis against the wall, Tsunade watch her doing this. She observe that Sakuno let her hair braid this time while catching the ball, her hair has some leaf stock at her hair. Her hair is too messy. The 5 o’clock struck, and they went back inside, Sakuno brush her hair while watching news. Their television is always at the news channel. She has a television inside her room, it’s their old T.V., that her parents it gave to her so she can watch anything with her friends. After resting for 30 minutes she went up stair to take a bath. Her parents always tell her to not take a bath or shower, if she is tired, she need to take a rest first.

At the bathroom, she prepare her baths, put a pink bath bombs, get inside and start reading the Harry Potter book, she is on the last chapter of the book, so she needs new one, maybe we she can ask her mom to stop at the bookstore tomorrow to get a new book.

After reading the last chapter, she get up, wear her favourite T-shirt that has a written on the back “Tomo’s Best friend”, a knee length shorts. She gets her training journal and phone (cherrymobile) it’s not the latest in the market but it still working, she doesn’t mind using it.

She saw her two grandma watching the news, Tsunade saw her “You shoud put your hair in bun when you are playing or practicing”

“hai!,” she sat on the floor near the coffee table and start writing on her training journal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis  
> A/N: Have you seen the “The Last: Naruto movie”,? Naruto will be in this chapter and the following chapter, his looks is similar to the movie.

2 weeks has passed since Sakuno started her training, the second week is more tiring since the non-regular of girls tennis team are need to report again to their captain. It’s just mean that Sakuno has 2 training session every afternoon, one at her school and one with her Tsunade-obaa-chan. Sakuno watched and supported her team, the Seishun girls tennis team lose against the Fudomine girls tennis team at final round. Of course they will still fight for Tokyo Prefectual Tournament. The girls tennis team step up their games they don’t want to lose next time. Also on the second week she ask her grandma to add weights to her ankle weights, she also started putting another 250 grams weights on their training session. she ask yesterday for more weights but her grandma object, she needs more time to adjust before putting more.

Tuesday of the 3rd week when she saw her Tsunade-obaa-chan talking to the oldman with white hair and to the man with yellow hair. The man looks like 18 years old he has blue eyes and wearing a black jacket and orange pants.

“Tadaima” Sakuno quietly greest her grandma

“Okaeri” The 3 greets her back cheerfully

“Cherry come her, let me introduce you to my friend.” Sakuno went to them and sit beside her Tsunade-obaa-chan

“Cherry, this is one of my old friend Jiraiya” her grandma points the oldman white white hiar, he looks old but you can see that he is a healthy oldman, the old man grin at her and wave “he is one of the sannin, one of his special techniques is called Fuinjutsu or sealing jutsu, he can paralyze his opponent.” Sakuno’s eys went big and can’t find a word to say “this one is Naruto, his student and godson, he also has a specialty shadow clone and rasengan”

Naruto grin at her “Helloooo!!! I heard lots about you from obaa-chan, since you are her granddaughter and I called her obaa-chan, that makes us sibling nee? Call me Nearuto-nii, ok?” Sakuno looks at her blushing, Naruto noticed this and smile “wow, you and the cousin of my friend are the same, she gets blush easily”

“N-nice to meet y-you, I’m Ryuzaki, Sakuno” Sakuno bow at the, they greet her back, Tsunade ask her to change clothes and prepare some snack for visitor.

They the group talk a little, even Sumire joined them, until Tsunade ask her to have a match with Naruto

“b-but obaa-chaan, I don’t think I’m ready” Sakuno only stutter at stranger or when she is nervous.

“ne- ne,, don’t worry, I’ll get easy on you” Naruto say, Sakuno just sighed. The old group stand side, and they start a match.

Sakuno took the first serve, the older groups are watching Sakuno, they can see how fast her confident lost, they saw the fear in her eyes, and they all look at each other and stop the fight.

“Sakuno-dear why are you scared?” Sumire ask her granddaughter.

“I-I’m not scared” Everyone are confuse because they can see she is scare hitting the ball “I- I just don’t want to f-fight if I’m g-going to lose” Sakuno says looking down.

“Nee Cherry-chan the 1st set just started, you can’t say that,” Jiraiya says. This is the first time he saw a girl having this low confidence, even Hinata is more confident in the court. “You’ll never know what will happen”

“I-I know..” Sakuno whisper

“huh” everyone now is lost, no one knows the end of the game and that is the most exciting part.

“I- I saw…” the everyone look each other and held their breath. “I s-saw Naruto-nii, use a technique that makes him double.. it’s like playing to two person..” they all look at Naruto

“huh.. yes I’m planning to use Shadow clone” Naruto awkwardly says.

“hmm.. then I try to keep fighting, the 1st is done, and he won. He even make the ball blue”

Jiraiya clear his throat, “so you saw the whole set? While playing?”

“some whi-while playing, then the others when I stand at the court.” Sakuno wants to cry now.

“Well let’s get inside and talk, I’m try to call Orichimaru, he has a student similar to Cherry” Tsunade says.

“No exactly the same, Sasuke can read the moves but not predict the future” Jiraiya added. Five tennis player are in the living room, they are having a video call with the guy named Orichimaru. Sakuno’s mother are preparing for dinner.

The man has black hair, he looks creepy in Sakuno’s opinion. While they’re preparing the call, Naruto explain to her who they calling. He is one of the sannin, he is a researcher and a scientist, he also has a student, who is Naruto bestfriend. Naruto also explain that aside from her, Tsunade has a student too that has the same age as Naruto. He also tell her that Orichimaru even if Orichimaru looks creepy, he is a kind person and very generous, and never think twice to share his knowledge or anything he have.

“So you’re telling me she predict the outcome of the whole set?” Orichimaru says, behind him is a guy with only one arm. Naruto says he is Sasuke, his bestfriend.

“yes, and seeing the outcome of the game makes her sad and don’t want to continue the game.” Jiraiya added.

“hmm.. that’s interesting. Her condition is different with Sasuke-kun, since he can read the move. The only thing I can think of is meditation,” Sakuno nod while writing on her traing journal, Orichimaru saw this and smiles “Meditation will help her to improve her concentration. Your name is Cherry right?”

Sakuno looks back at him and shakes her head “ I’m S-sakuno..but Tsunade-obaa-chan c-call me Cherry”

“Then I’ll call you Cherry if you don’t mind” Sakuno just shakes her head indication she doesn’t mind. “Question, can you also predict the outcome if the game even you’re not the one playing?”

“H-hai..some…times I can”

“hmm.. okay.. I’ll give you home work and you need to pass it this Saturday. I want you to observe 4-5 games, and make a report about the games. I need to read what you saw, how it ends, if its same as you predict or if its different. I also want to read the strength and weakness of each player and lastly, I want to see how they can improve, I want to see your own tips and advice for players. am I understood?” Orichimaru ask while smiling creeply.

“H-hai” Sakuno beam. She loves making report and project.

“hey..hey.. Orichimaru..what are you planning huh? Are you trying to steal cherry-chan to Tsunade huh?” Jiraiya ask. While sakuno blush.

“no.. I’m not” Orichimaru rolled his eyes “I just want to help cherry, she has lots of potential” The moment Orichimaru saw Sakuno taking some notes, he knows that she is a very hardworking child. And that’s what he loves the most, not the gifted talent but the will to work hard, the passion. A child with so much passion has lots of potential, no matter how slow they improve.

“well if you gonna help cherry-chan, I will help too!” Jiraiya exclaimed!

Sakuno blush hearing this. She has 3 amazing tennis coach. And from that moment Sakuno promise to herself that she will work harder. Sumire smiles at her granddaughter. Sakuno deserve all of this. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis  
> A/N: Time to see Sakuno’s observation skillsss…. And I tried my bestttt  
> Any wayyyyyy… In manga, Sakuno didn’t stutter so, I minimize her stutter.

Wednesday at public court.

After her training with Jiraiya at 5:00 pm, she had her meditation for 30 minutes with Naruto, the two went home after. She told her grandmothers that she will go to public court to watch and observe. They told her to take care and to keep them updated.

Sakuno wears a black jacket and a black leggings. She wears her white convers shoe, and let her hair down. She sits on one of the benches and take out her training journal from her white backpack.

She got lucky the game just started. She start making a chart per game

**Game 1**

_Prediction_

Player A will win the game. He takes Player B easily. Player A control the ball. Likes it has a string. Player B will lose his concentration and will lose the game.

_Outcome_

Player A won the game but not as easily as what I saw in my vision. Player B use a technique call vanishing ball

At the end of the game Player A won. He won the set 1 and set 2. Sakuno continues writing even the game is already done. Other players don’t mind her.

**Player A**

Strength - Ball control is impressive. He can easily manipulate the ball, by putting some force on the ball and on the racquet. The force from the ball and to racquet serves as string.

Weakness – He can only control the ball for 3 – 4 minutes. He lose energy faster than any player since he can’t control the amount of force to put in the ball and racquet.

Tips/Advice – He needs to eat foods rich in carbohydrate and practice swinging a heavy racquet. He also need to practice throwing and catching an egg.

**Player B**

Strength – He has vanishing ball technique. The speed of ball makes it vanished. He put force on each swing of racquet.

Weakness – he is lack of endurance.

Tips/Advice - He needs to run every morning and night.

Sakuno also draw the body position for each technique. She is busy that she doesn’t notice a group of men behind him.

“Ah..Ryuzaki’s observation is 100% accurate” Sakuno jumps and fell on the floor. She looks put and saw the regulars.

“Good eve Senpai-tachi..R-ryoma-kun” Sakuno bow at them.

“nye.. sakuno-chi… never thought you likes to get data like this Inui” Kikumaru says while helping Sakuno.

“u…um.. no Senpai.. One of the friend of obaa-chan helps me in tennis, th-this is my homework… I .. I need to pass this report on Saturday.” Sakuno explain while looking at the ground. This is the first time anyone aside from her family and close friend saw her hair down.

“ahh.. Can we see want you write Ryuzaki-chan?” Fuji ask politely. He is curious what to see inside the notebook, the only thing they saw are the strength, weakness and tips/advice for player B.

Tezuka notice Sakuno’s hesitation and sighed, he knows that she doesn’t want to give the notebook but still willing to give because she is nice and can’t say no.. still nothing change with the girl who used to follow him. “It’s getting late Ryuzaki, you need to go home”

Sakuno look at her phone she stayed for an hour, and forgot to update her parents if she got to public court safely. “I- I need to go.. I’m Sorry Fuji-sempai, I’ll just give you a copy of my report next w-week” Sakuno run away from them.

Everyone’s eyes are on her. “Ochibi your girlfriend is so pretty with her hair down nyaa” Kikumaru says

“hn.. she’s not my girlfriend senpai”

“I bet you wish she it.. nya”

“ah.. no need to hide echizen…young love..young love”

While the rest of regular are teasing Ryoma. Tezuka, Fuji and Inui are having a silent conversation. The two knows that Tezuka used to babysit, Sakuno since Tezuka’s father is Sakuno godfather, Fuji knows because he is Tezuka’s bestfriend while Inui knows because he is Inui. They know that Sakuno are used to call cherry by her family when she was young.

The regulars separated, but the three third year are still together at Tezuka’s bedroom. Fuji has been here before, he is currently laying on the bed, his eyes are open. While this is Inui’s first time, he fill his data book eagerly with information. There is only two picture frame, one is family picture while the other one is Tezuka when he is in first year with young Sakuno, both wearing uniform. Sakuno is smiling wide while holding a basket full of flower, while Tezuka is just standing beside Sakuno with only a hint of smile. Tezuka treats Sakuno like a real sister, since he will never have a younger sibling.

Tazuka enter his room carrying glasses of water and slices of bread. He just sighed after seeing Inui writing anything about his room.

The first thing they discuss is their school project, they almost done with their project. After that they start discussion about Sakuno.

“Sakuno and the Cherry we saw last 2 weeks ago is 98.05% same.” Inui start their discussion “and the woman she is with is coach’s friend, 49.99%” he added. Tezuka and Fuji just nod their head.

“My question is..” Fuji opens his eyes “why she didn’t told us at the library, I’m pretty sure she heard us”

“there is 99.06% that she heard us” Inui added. “there is 56% that she is scared to tell us, since we are not clear with our intention, 30% that she is shy to admit and 14% she thinks it’s not our business”

“hn..” Tezuka looks at his and Sakuno’s old picture, its been a while since the last time he teach her tennis. The last time he teach her is after their ranking tournament. Then the team need to double the practice since Tokyo District Preliminary Tournament is coming, after winning the tournament he focus on the non-regular, since he only saw a little improvement. He just sigh.

“what do you think Kunimitsu?” Fuji ask him, he only call him in his first name when they are not in school.

Inui clear his throat “I have an idea” both look at him “I’ll ask her to observe my game against either of you. And ask for a copy, but we will personally get a copy on Saturday. ‘Cause there is 100% chance that the woman is with her.”

Fuji and Tezuka remain silent. Both are thinking about the plan. “But we can’t ask her on our practice, she also has an activity that time.” Fuji says. They all know how important to Sakuno her practice time with her club members. Everyone might think that Sakuno is not serious about her tennis, because most of the population think that she’s only doing it to get notice by her crush.

“How about after club activity?” Inui ask them.

“hmm.. That might work, what do you think Tezuka” Fuji says.

“That’s better” Tezuka agreed with them.

Morning came, Sakuno and Tsunade do their morning routine, running and yoga. At school Sakuno listen to her bestfriend complain about her younger brothers. Lunch came and they went to school canteen with their bento, they love sharing their food to one another. 

“Ryuzaki-chan,” Both girls look back and saw Inui. “May I talk to you, _PRIVATELY?_ ” the girl just look to one another and Sakuno stand up and follow her senpai. They don’t know but several eyes are following them.

They went to seclude area, then Sakuno notice Fuji. She greet him.

“sorry to disturb you Ryuzaki-chan” Fuji smiles at her.

‘It’s ok Fuji-senpai”

“We would like to ask a favour to you” Inui look at fuji asking him to continue.

Sakuno tilt her head “What it is senpai-tachi?”

“ah.. we just want you to make a report to our match ne Inui?” Inui hum in agreement.

“umm.. We not umm… Inui-senpai makes the report?” Sakuno ask looking at the ground.

“ah… I honestly want to compare my data to your report.”

“hmm.. but I have a club activity and training session with obaa-chan until 5 or something”

“Its okay.. let’s just meet at tennis court? Hmm?” Fuji suggest “Then we’ll walk you home after?”

“hmm.. ok, but can I pass my report to obaa-chan’s friend?” The two just smile.

At girls tennis team, Sakuno ask for her captain to observe one of the matches between to regulars. Luckily her captain is nice.

She is now sitting to one of the benches and waiting for the players. She will observe Doubles today. She start making chart per set. She saw 2 of her senpai, the Maria dela Cruz the vice captain of girls tennis team, originally from the Philippines and Himari Tanaka both are 3rd year student versus Yuma Saito another 3rd year and Sora Suzuki 2nd year student.

**Game 1**

Team 1 ( Maria-sempai & Himari-sempai)

Team 2 (Yuma-sempai & Sora-Sempai)

_Prediction_

Team 2 will win the game. Saito – sempai and Suzuki – sempai are both good in strategy and they succeed. They Team 1 easily fall from the trap that Saito – sempai use.

_Outcome_

Team 1 won the game at the end, dela Cruz – sempai use one of her special moves, The _Agila_ , which makes the ball moves 5x faster, while Tanaka – senpai support her. The balls are too fast for the eyes of team 2.

At the end of set, she start writing everything about each player. she starter writing the strength, weakness and tips/advice.

**Maria dela Cruz**

Strength – Her balls moves 5x faster and she can make it more faster, this move called Agila. The name Agila came from the Philippine’s National Bird. Other senpai says that she has 2 more moves with the names from different national symbol of the Philippine.

Weakness – She doesn’t have enough endurance for long game.

Tips/Advice – Need to run more.

**Himari Tanaka**

Strength – she has amazing strength. Her 10 pound moves is deadly. This moves makes the ball heavier, it will have additional 10 pound.

Weakness – her grip on racquet is too loose, that’s why whenever she use the 10 pound moves, the racquet flew away.

Tips/Advice – Needs to practice the 10 pound moves and use different overgrip (tape) that is suitable for her hands and technique.

She’s done with writing everything about the 4 players. She also advice the 2 players from team 2 to eat foods rich with Vitamin A.

After writing on her training journal, Yuna Ito from 1-2 ask her for practice match. Unlike her Yuna has been playing tennis for more than a year, everyone says that she will be the first one to be a regular in their batch. Of course Sakuno is happy for her. It’s good thing that they have a powerful player in their batch.

They start walking to the court. Sakuno twist into a bun her two braids and use the wristband to tie it. Her clubmates loves this looks on her, they all saying that she 2 tennis ball on her head, which makes her blush. Yuna saw this and run to her bag to get the two yellow scrunchie and gave it to Sakuno.

“um.. Ito-chan what is this?” Sakuno ask while holding.

“It’s Yuna-chan, how many times do I have to tell you” Yuna whine at her “It’s my gift to you since your form improve a lot, please use it” Yuna Smile at her.

“Arigato Yuna – chan” Sakuno hug her clubmate and wear the scrunchie. All her clubmates awe at her. Keep shouting that she’s cute. That she has now a real tennis ball on her head.

“It’s nothing, you always help me in my math assignment”

They start their practice, unknown to the girls tennis team, they attract attention from nearby club. The Boy Tennis club, Tomoka heard them and her bestfriend radar says them she needs to run to the girls tennis team, Tomoka rarely went there because she feels that Sakuno will choose her clubmates over her, which is silly.

Tomoka run and Horio ask her where she’s going.

“I heard Sakuno has tennis ball on her head, I think she’s hit in the head” Tomoka shouted and everyone heard and follow her. Sakuno is really loved not only by the regular but the whole club. Their number 1 priority is to protect their coach’s granddaughter.

And when they get there, Sakuno is playing, the first thing that catches their attention are Sakuno’s graceful move while playing and the next thing is the tennis ball on her head or the thing likes ball on her head.

“ne, Maria – chan, Sakuno improves a lot” the boys heard and look at the club member wearing jersey.

“hmm, they are now on match point, one more point and we will know who will win” the other one said. Everyone look at the scoreboard, 6 – 6, and just one point the game is done. Tomoka can’t help but cheer her bestfriend.

“Sakuno!!!! GO!! Fight – O!!” Sakuno heard this and look then saw that not just her clubmate are watching but also member from boys tennis team. The she saw Ryoma, watching her. Instantly she blush and lose her concentration, and stumble on invincible rock.

“Game set match Yuna Ito 7-6” their Captain shout while grinning at her. Yuna run to her and hug her.

“Good job Sakuno!! You improve a lot, too bad you get distracted because of noise” Yuna then look at Tomoka angrily. Tomoka look at Yuna too with much more heat in her eyes. Tomoka run to her and also congratulate her bestfriend “Non-clubmembers are not allowed inside the court!” Yuna says.

“the game was already done and I’m Sakuno’s bestfried!” Tomoka relpy.

Yuna crooked her one eyebrow “it doesn’t matter if you are the bestfriend, sister or mother! You are not allowed here” they Yuna points Sakuno’s grandmother which she just got notice “even her grandmother is not here. YOU BAKA”

“WHAT DID YOU SAY!”

“I SAID YOU’RE BAKA, ARE YOU DEAF TOO!”

The girls tennis team captain blow her whistle “that’s enough, club activity’s done, everyone clean up!” she cheerfully said. Unlike the boys tennis team where only first year clean the court, the girls tennis team clean the court no matter what year you are. They all use the court, so they all need to clean it.

Sakuno admire her captain’s cheerful attitude, She completely opposite of her Mitsu-nii. Mei Smith was born in America but raise in japan. Both of her parents are American but they went to Japan because of jobs.

Sakuno saw her captain walking to boys’ tennis team, Tezuka bow and Mei just smile at them saying it’s okay.

Everyone went to club room to take a shower, Tomoka already said good bye to her, remind her to call her tonight. Yuna heard this and ask her number.

After a hot shower, Sakuno fix her hair to twin braid and bid goodbye to her captain who’s talking to their coach. She went straight to boys’ tennis team, everyone is running, seems Mitsu-nii punish everyone.

Sakuno gets her book, Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince and start reading at one of the bench when a shadow distract her reading. She look up and saw Ryoma looking at her. He is already in his uniform.

“ne, where’s your tennis ball” Sakuno was confuse yet get the tennis ball inside her back. Ryoma just shakes his head and point her head. Sakuno gets what he mean and just blush.

“anou… I only have..it when I play” Sakuno look at her feet. She doesn’t what to show her blushing face to Ryoma.

“ah,, well I like it” Sakuno look at him, but he is already walking away. Sakuno smile at herself.

Another minute pass, Tezuka came to her, behind him is Fuji-senpai “Come, I’ll walk you home, coach said she still need to finish some paperworks.” The three of them start walking. Sakuno knows that Fuji and Tezuka are superclose, they are bestfriend. But she is not that close with Fuji-sempai, who is encouraging her to call him nii-san too. Of course she won’t call him nii-san if he keep calling her Ryuzaki-chan.

“Ne, Ryuzaki-chan are you excited tonight?” Fuji ask her

“hai, Fuji-senpai! I can’t wait to watch and observe you and Inui-senpai” Sakuno smile at him.

Fuji saw this as opportunity to get close with the girl, he heard so many thing about her from his bestfriend, who she consider as brother. So Fuji start asking her, like what is her favourite subject, which is science, a subject he hate the most. After talking about their favourite, Fuji start praising her improvement with tennis, then asking about her training routine which catches Tezuka’s attention, he also want to know who trains her little sister.

“um.. Tsunade-obba-chan trains me, she is my grandmother in mother side” then she proceed talking about her daily training schedule, “it’s very tiring but I really enjoy it”

“You improve a lot Sakuno, I’m proud of you” Tezuka pat her head. This makes Sakuno smile. Fuji smiles at the pair, wishing to have this kind of relationship with his brother.

“Then last Tuesday, Tsunade-obaa-chan’s friend came. Jiraiya-ojii-san and his godson also helps me.”

“is this Jiraiya who ask you to make a report” Fuji ask, after remembering what Sakuno told them, that her obaa-chan’s friend giving her an assignment.

Sakuno shakes her head “that would be Orichimaru-sensai, another friend of Tsunade-obaa-chan but I only met him through video call”

They already at front door of Ryuzaki residence. “Do you want to meet them? I don’t think that Jiraiya-ojii-san will be here today, he said he needs to research some material for his new book”

Fuji and Tezuka look to one another, this is their chance to see if Inui data is accurate, but Inui will be mad at them if go without him.

“Maybe next time Sakuno-chan” Fuji smiles at her. While her eyes grew big. “we need to do our homework before meeting you later.”

“ah.. it’s okay Syusuke-nii, bye!” Sakuno grace them with a beautiful smile before she went inside.

Tezuka smile at his bestfriend, he knows how much Fuji wants to be called Nii-san or aniki by Sakuno. They walk together to Tezuka household. They change clothes, Fuji has some clothes at his bestfriend house, and Tezuka has some clothes at Fuji’s residence. They both do their homework while waiting for time to meet Sakuno, half hour past, Inui joined them, he is already in t-shirt and tennis pants.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis  
> A/N:   
> New team to meet and observe!  
> Any wayyyyyy… In manga, Sakuno didn’t stutter so, I minimize his stutter.

The three boys walk to Ryuzaki residence, Fuji and Inui has their tennis bag. They ring the bell and wait for Sakuno. They greet Sakuno, she is wearing a pink plain shirt and a white skirt. She has a small white bag pack.

While walking they start chatting about random stuff, like why Momoshiro and Kaido always fight. How is Sakuno’s training.

“hmm,, well today Tsunade-obaa-chan gave me a helmet, with papercup on it.” The three are confuse, what is the used of it in tennis. Sakuno continue the story “then she filled it with water, she ask me to swing my racquet 100 times, if the water spill, I need to refill it and start over with my practice swing, at first every 2nd swing the water spills, and I start over again, on my 20th tries I reach 10, but again the water spill, I haven’t reach 100 though” Sakuno smile a tiny, “Obaa-chan says that it helps me to be more graceful while playing” Inui writes it on his data book, while Fuji smiles and her.

“that’s a unique training Ryuzaki-chan” Inui says. “hmm.. so the obaa-chan ng helps you is Tsunade right?” Inui continue writing

“Hai! She has also two friends who help me, Jiraiya-ojii-san and Orichimaru-sensei” Sakuno added.

“hmm, they sound familiar” Inui added. “can I ask the other training she gave to you? I want it to try to the regulars” Inui want to help his club mate, even he is not a regular anymore.

“Hmm, I won’t mind, I think Obaa-chan would love to help since she is on vacation”

“Thank you Ryuzaki-chan” Sakuno just smiles at him.

They reach the public tennis court, the court is empty. Sakuno sits on one of the benches and take out her training journal. Tezuka just stand beside her when a group of tennis player walks towards them. Sakuno is not familiar with the uniform.

The man with vivid purple hair walks toward to Tezuka, Fuji and Inui notice this and start walking to the group.

“ahh.. Tezuka what a coincidence to meet you here” Mizuki said while twirling his hair.

Tezuka looks at the man trying to remember who this guy is, but he recognize the boy behind.

“Mizuki, Hajime Manager of St. Rudolph” Inui informed Tezuka “what is the St. Rudolph doing here”

Sakuno tries to blend in the bench, and observe everyone, the one that catches her attention is the boy behind who glared at Fuji. Sakuno knows that this doesn’t makes Fuji uncomfortable, but it makes the atmosphere a little uncomfortable since some of the players of St. Rudolph are looking at Fuji and the boy.

“Ah, just walking around” The man name Mizuki, smile at them. “How about you guys, why the other regulars aren’t with you” he added as he twirl his hair.

“They have something to do” Inui answered. Sakuno noticed that Inui is the only one talking, Fuji and Tezuka just watch everything unfold.

“hmm,, how about a friendly match?” Mizuki suggested.

Tezuka crooked his eyebrow “I’m sure you’re aware about the rules, no unofficial match”

“so serious ne Teuzka, and I’m sure no one will know about this,” Mizuki said.

Tezuka look at Fuji and Inui, they just nod. “ok, Fuji and Inui” Tezuka just sighed.

Mizuki calls two person named Yanagisawa and kisarazu. The Seigaku gives the ball to St. Rudolph asking them to serve the ball first.

Sakuno notices that the boy never stop glaring to Fuji. While Fuji smiled at the boy. Sakuno sighed “Go! Syusuke-nii and Inui-senpai!!” she cheered a little bit loud, both tennis player wave at her and she start writing on her notebook. Tezuka notice that Yuuta is now glaring at Sakuno. He knows what is going on the boys head. No matter what the boy said about hating his older brother, he knows that Yuuta really idolize his aniki.

The match start and Sakuno start writing on her journal, Inui let Fuji play for 1 game alone to gather enough data, but the following games the Seigaku pair won easily. Fuji went straight to them, and Tezuka gave him a water bottle while Inui start writing on his data book.

“Congrats Syusuke-nii and Inui-sempai” the St. Rudolph start walking to them while glaring,

“It doesn’t matter if you won here, on prefectual tournament we will win, and we didn’t even use everything we got” The St. Rudolph walk away, but with a final glare sent to Fuji and her.

“nii-san, why that boy is glaring at us?” Sakuno ask as she write last sentence in her journal.

Fuji answered her “Ah.. he’s my Ototo, Yuuta” and just smiled at her, without giving more information at the boy.

They all went home after that.

The rest of the week pass, and it’s already Friday afternoon, her grandma Tsunade gave her an afternoon rest, since she doesn’t have an afternoon training with her grandma, she ask both Tomoka and Yuna to accompanied her to sports shop. Sadly Tomoka have to babysit her younger brothers.

Both Sakuno and Yuna look for a good overgrip when they hear a commotion they look where the voices and saw a group of boys looking at some tennis racquet. They went back looking at some overgrip, Yuna saw her favorite brand and choose her favorite which is blue, the same color of her racquet. While Sakuno pick two color, a pink and a cream color tape. The pink tape has mix of purple at some area, it looks like a purple watercolour splash at pink paper, while the cream colored tape is just plain tape.

“Oi, I want that overgrip tape” both girls look at the boy with seaweed like hair, he is one of the boys who they saw at racquet section. “I’ve been looking for that brand and color for so long to give to my captain” The two is still confused, since they don’t know which overgrip he’s talking about, his hands are in his pocket. The other boys are start walking to them.

“What is the meaning of this akaya” The man with cap ask ‘akaya’ with frightening voice.

The boys named akaya doesn’t look at his companioned and keep glaring at them “She has the overgrip that I want!” then he raise his hand to point at Sakuno. The girls just look at each other, then Yuna just rolled her eyes. She already knows what will happen, she knows how nice Sakuno is.

Sakuno smiles the boys and nod “I..I understand which o-one?” Sakuno shows them two overgrip, silently asking which one he is referring.

While Yuna sighed and just turned her back to look for new overgrip for Sakuno, the boys are slightly taken back, surprise with the girl kindness. The boy with red hair smile at her and pick the cream colored tape, and put a gum on her hands.

“Domo arigato, hope you like it, it’s my favourite gum” The boy said smiling at her.

“ah..thanks” she gave them a tiny smile and help Yuna looking for new overgrip. The group is bewildered, usually girls fawn at them, especially with Bunta’s charm, which he just shown to the girl.

“Ore-sama can’t believe you guys are bullying a young girl, right Kabaji”

“Usu”

The group look at the new comers. Sakuno sighed, she recognize the new group, and she wants to get away as soon as possible, but they are cornered by two group. Yuna wants to hit her head on the wall, she recognize the two school since those schools are her parents’ choice for her to go to. Of course she beg to her parents to let her study at Seigaku, since she doesn’t want to be surrounded with tons of arrogant people. Some of the Rikkaidai regulars just sighed or rolled their eyes but not Bunta and Akaya.

“I ask her nicely!” Akaya slightly shout with probably will catch some attention.

Bunta nod and added “ and I gave her a gum”

Yuna holds Sakuno hands and ready to run, even she only met Sakuno for few months and has interact with her on club time only, she knows (almost) every single thing at her.

“Excuse me” The Hyotei group look at their back and saw a bespectacled boy standing behind them. Both girls smiled at the new comer, which doesn’t go unnoticed by the two group. “Ryuzaki, Ito, do you have want you need” the boy asks the two girls.

“Hai Inui-senpai” Yuna answered, she doesn’t care how Inui knows her name, even he is from the boys tennis team, she heard that he knows everything about everyone. “we’ll just go to counter and pay for this” Yuna drag Sakuno, and left Inui at the two groups. “I won’t tell what you did to Tezuka’s _favorite_ girl” Inui look directly to Akaya, which gives them a clue who he is referring, the girl with braids and then look at each boy reaction, ‘ _ii data’_ he thought then leave the group. He lets the boys speculate different theory.

Like he, promise he won’t tell this to Tezuka, But he didn’t promise to them that he wouldn’t tell this to Fuji. Inui and the two girls walks out the store, Inui is beside the girl with braids.

The boys are thinking the same thing, who is she, Ryuzaki or Ito? And what is her relationship with Tezuka.

At that night Inui and Fuji are talking on the phone, “Ahh,, that is interesting” Fuji says after hearing at the story. “I have some stolen picture of the team with Sakuno-chan at the background standing beside Tezuka, I’ll post it at the teams Instagram later, bye” Fuji chuckled. The Seigaku Boys Tennis team have an Instagram which is manage by Fuji, he loves taking picture of his teammate, and their activities whether this is related to tennis or not. Their Instagram is pretty popular, they are followed not only by their schoolmate but also followed by different school. Inui noticed that the pictures with most like and comment are picture with their coach’s granddaughter, but none have the balls to ask who the girl is.

Fuji loves taking picture of his teammate, some he post on their team’s instagram some at his own instagram. He sign in the account with the usename **seigakuBtennis** and look at some of his old post.

One of the picture is the freshmen picking up some balls, but they are all smiling and you can tell they are having a conversation, this has a caption _Thank you for your hardwork_ with blue heart emoji. This has few hundred of likes, and few comments:

**@MomoTakeshi:** Thank youuuuu with three blue hearts

**@KachiroK:** You’re welcome senpai-tachi with smiley emoji

**@HarioS:** racquet emoji

The next photo is a tennis racquet and a tennis ball with the caption let’s play, some commented yes.

The next photo is Inui-juice (Top view), with Fuji skills on photography this looks really appetizing, with the caption _Boys Tennis Team secret power juice made by Science club head **@sadaharu_science.**_ The comments are

**@MomoTakeshi:** 5 vomit emoji

**@Mt.Fuji:** yum

The next photo is practice match between Momoshiro and Echizen, Sakuno and Tomoka are at the background with the caption _“Mada mada dane” – Echizen, Ryoma class 1-2_ , this has thousands of likes and comment asking what is Ryoma-sama instagram account.

Another picture, are the regulars wearing their uniform, their back are facing the camera. This one doesn’t have a caption but has a thousands of likes and comments asking their captain for tennis match.

**@Ore_sama:** Tezuka and I needs a match right **@Kabaji**

Reply: **@Kabaji:** Usu

The next photos are their clubroom with the caption _rest._

An empty court with the caption where _happiness happen_ ,

Inside the clubroom with the caption _FOR BOYS ONLY_.

Momoshiro eating 10 burgers with the caption _still hunger_ **@ _Momotakeshi_** _?_.

Kaido sitting at the corner with the caption _“shhhh” - **@KKaido.**_

The golden pairs playing DDR, the background is an arcade place, with tennis member watch in awe some are regulars and other are ordinary club member with the caption _Golden Pairs of Dance Dance Revolution **@Eiji_Nya @OishiS,**_ this has several comments from ordinary member like Thank you for inviting even they are not regulars.

A group picture with Fudomine players with the caption _Friends outside the court_.

An eye glass beside the cactus with the caption _how blind are you buchou_ this has a thousands of likes and some comments like notice me senpai.

Another picture with thousands of likes and comments is a picture of Tezuka’s in student council office, half SITTING ON TABLE, holding some paper, he is wearing his school uniform and looking at the camera with a SMIRK (this is the only picture he is showing some emotion, which is teasing whoever holding the camera,) with a caption _meet Seishun Gakuen Student Council President and Boys tennis team captain. You’re welcome ladies and gentlemen._

The some of the comments are be the daddy of my future babies, others are thank you for your hardwork

**@seigakuBtennis:** got new phone, Buchou destroyed my old one after seeing this.

**@MomoTakeshi:** coooollllll star eye emoji

**@sadaharu_science:** Ii data pen emoji, notebook emoji

**@Ore_sama:** trying to copy ore-sama?

Another photo that has hundreds of likes is Photo of Fuji wearing a long wig, his school uniform are unbuttoned, behind him Momoshiro and Kikumaru are laughing at the back holding paper swords, this has a caption _The most beautiful man **@Mt.Fuji**_ **.**

The next photo is Tomoka and Sakuno’s picture together (stolen shot), backs are facing the camera, they are watch some tennis match this has a caption, _thank you for always cheering_!

Another post is a short video clip, Fuji holding a glass of green liquid “Inui Juice Highly recommended” then he drink and smiles at the camera, behind him are Kikumaru and Momoshiro throwing a pieces of colored paper. This has a caption _available only at Seigaku grab now!_

Fuji looks at his gallery, searching for picture of sakuno and Tezuka’s picture together, and he saw the perfect on and posted it at the account.

It is a picture of Kikumaru and Momoshiro looking at the camera, the whole team are in Kawamura sushi shop, at the background Sakuno and Tezuka are sitting side by side and having a conversation, both are smiling. This has a caption _Missing the old times at Kawamura sushi shop **@Eiji_Nya @Momotakeshi**_ **.**

Just a moment later, this photo has a thousand of likes and comments, of course he likes each comment, some he even reply.

**@Ore_sama:** Tezuka smiles?

Reply: **@seigakuBtennis:** our buchou only smiles at his favourite girl happy face emoji

**@AkataDevTennis:** Who is the girl at the background?

Reply: **@seigakuBtennis:** she is **@Tomo_Cheer**

**@AkayaDevTennis:** I checked the account, not that one. The other one

**@seigakuBtennis:** she is our coach, she doesn’t have an instagram

**@AkayaDevTennis :** no the other one, the girl with your bunchou

**@Bunra_gum:** I want to know too

**@Eiji_Nya:** she is taken nyaa heart emoji heart emoji

**@Burningsushi:** Visit us next time

Of course Fuji commented too using his own account

**@Mt.Fuji** : Love is in the air heart emoji heart emoji.

And Fuji check his money, he knows tomorrow he needs to buy a new phone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis
> 
> A/N: Did you know that the Department of Education here in the Philippines has make a memorandum, about NO ASSIGNMENT policy every weekend/holidays. Ever school follows this, so teachers are not allowed to give assignment or homework every Friday, so the learners has more time for family every weekend and to enjoy being a kid after a long stressful week. This is for elementary and preschool. Sakuno and others are not elementary butttt I want them to have free weekendssss so no assignment every Friday. YAY!!!
> 
> Sakuno’s Vision on game.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It Saturday, the girls tennis team doesn’t have a practice, unless you are regular then you need to. Sakuno wake up at 6:00 am, she, Tsunade and Naruto runs around their district, they came bact at 7:00 am and eat some breakfast, before going to the backyard. Tsunade ask them to play 1 game only, Sakuno picks her pink racquet and stand at the court. Her hair is in two bun and she is using the yellow scrunchie and a plain pink shirt and a knee length leggings short.

Sakuno look straight at Naruto and the vision begins.

****

**_Sakuno serve the ball, they have few rally before Naruto use the rasengan, the ball turns blue and she tried to return the ball, but the shot is to powerful and the racquet flew away. 15-love Tsunade announced._ **

Sakuno take a deep breathe, she’s been studying the form she saw on public court, the shot that disappear/vanish, though this technique is not use for serving, so she change the name the vanishing serve. She never tried this with an opponent, she just practicing the form with her racquet. No ball, just the racquet. She knows it is impossible for the first time but she doesn’t need to win, she needs to learn and improve.

Tsunade and Naruto noticed the different form, Sakuno serves the ball, Naruto run toward the net and hit the ball, but the ball just pass through the racquet string and land outside the court. Sakuno is bewildered, the ball should vanish before the racquet hit, not pass through the string like the ball become an illusion. Naruto and Tsunade both look at Sakuno who is still in shock.

“a..anou Tsunade-obaa-chan can I try again, ball should vanish not become an illusion like” Sakuno blush.

“what is that cherry?” Tsunade ask.

“a modified technique I saw when I’m observing the match, b-but it shouldn’t be like that, that’s not a vanishing ball that I want to try.”

Tsunade sigh “its okay, I like that one, keep practicing, Naruto try to hit the ball okay?”

“Hai 0baa-chan!” Naruto exclaim

“Cherry try to land the ball inside the court, I’ll watch here”

“Hia Tsunade-obaa-chan”

Sakuno tried the technique for 20 times but the ball didn’t pass through or vanish she is starting to lose some hope. Naruto notice this and ask for break. They sat at the bench.

“Ne, Cherry-chan, do you remember the feelings when to serve the ball?” Naruto ask. And Sakuno nod. “Then this will be easy, just keep trying, there is no technique that you can master in one try. You can do it sakuno Believe it!” Naruto smile at her.

They went back to practice, after another 15 serve, Sakuno successfully done the serve, when she heard a claps she look where it was coming, and saw her senpai standing near the glassdoor. The three boy just step their foot on the backyard when they saw Sakuno’s serve, they all have a proud smile.

The three boys look around and saw the same lady who defeat the Hyotei looking at them, a boy who they never saw before smiling at them.

“Senpai, Nii-san!” Sakuno runs towards them, she was followed by two “when did you came”

“We just came Sakuno-chan, coach said you’ll be here” Fuji answered her.

“Hm.. let me introduce you to my another obaa-chan, Tsunade Senju and this one is Naruto nii-san, his sensei which is Jiraiya-ojii-san is a good friend of obaa-chan, sadly his not here” Sakuno smiles at them.

“looks two times younger than coach Ryuzaki .. Ii-data” Inui writes on his data notebook, while the two bow their head.

Tsunade laughs at this “I like this man ahahaha, its not that I’m look younger I’m also stronger player”

“hai hai Obaa-chan” Sakuno interrupt before another war started “They are my senpai in my school, they are members of boys tennis team, the one that we told you” Then Sakuno point the boys one by one “This is Inui-sempai, he collect data and use it on tennis, Fuji-senpai which I call syusuke-nii-san, the tensai of tennis, and Tezuka – senpai, I also call him mitsu-nii, we practically grew up together.”

“Like cherry said, I’m Tsunade Senju, one of the sannin” Tsunade smirk at their reaction. All of them went to living room while Sakuno went to her room to get the printed report, this one has only have the strength and weakness of the player and tips/advice for the said player, this is a modified version that she sent to Orichimaru-sensei. While she is at the room, the group talks. Inui writes everything he heard like who is the other two sannin, Jiraiya a writer who is searching some material for his new book, Orichimaru who is in other country, a researcher/scientist. What is she doing here in Japan, where she has been, what are their technique, what is Naruto’s technique and so on so on, at some point coach Ryuzaki place some drinks and snack at them and joined.

“ne ne, how about we play some tennis before you go to your practice” Naruto ask, while looking at the wall clock, its already 8 in the morning, and heard that these boys has practice at 10, they have plenty of time.

Tezuka look at Fuji and coach Ryuzaki then stand up.

The game start with easy rally, then they starting to get serious, Tezuka use his Tezuka Zone while Naruto use his shadow clone jutsu, game is 3-2 when Naruto use his rasengan and win the game, the score now is 3-3 when the rain start pouring, all of them get inside.

“Ne, You’re amazing, you are still young yet you can catch up, I think you are even better than Sasuke Believe it!” Naruto grin. He can’t believe that this guy is still in middle school. He is already on High school.

Tsunade nod “you have so much potential, but I can you the damage in your arm” looking straight to his arm “I am a doctor, I can see it. It is really amazing you can play that way but please don’t put too much stress to your arm”

Everyone is looking at Tezuka, Naruto is shock, what will the game end up if he is not injured. Sakuno and Sumire are hurt. While Fuji and Inui are have betrayed written all over their face, how can their friend hide this to them. Tezuka sigh and just smile at the group. He told to Fuji and Inui that he will tell them later everything they want to know.

The group watch some news when Fuji noticed that Sakuno and Tezuka are sitting together, he smiles “ne Sakuno-chan can I take a picture of you making some silly face?” Sakuno nod and make a silly face “I hope you don’t mind I post this in seigaku’s Instagram account”

“um..bu-but…”

“That’s a cute picture of cherry! Sure post it! Let the world know how cute she is” Tsunade exclaimed. Sakuno just pout then nod.

When the rain stops, the three bid their goodbye, they need to go to school for practice.

Tsunade ask Sakuno to practice her new technique, until 10 am she manage to serve the ball right for 5 times. Naruto bid his goodbye and Sakuno went to her room to relax before taking a shower, she will meet Yuna and Tomoka, they plan to have lunch together before going to shopping district at Shibuya, then play tennis.

Sakuno is walking towards their meeting place, she needs to be there as soon as possible, before the two fight again. She wears a plain cream shirt which is tuck in, a high waist black short then a white tennis shoe, she also wears her ankle weight. She gets her white messenger bag and black racquet bag that only holds one racquet inside. She keeps her hair in two braids.

While walking she heard a female voice and a group of men, she follows the voice and saw a girl slightly older than her and two boys, the girl is trying to escape but the two men are holding her, she doesn’t know what she is doing she just run towards the group, she remove her ankle weight and throw it to the two boys, when the boys fell down, she holds the hands of the girl and they run, the two boys are following them, luckily Sakuno knows the area, she and her obaa-chan loves running here. They end up in park, luckily it is Saturday, there are many families walking, the two boy stop following them after seeing too many family, she looks around trying to find her friends when she heard her name.

“SAKUNOOOOO” Tomoka shouted “What took you?”

“gomen tomo-chan, yuna-chan but I need to help her” The three girls look at the girl who Sakuno save.

“Thank you!” The girl bow “Those boys are trying to get my money, I’m An by the way” An smile at them and look at each girl, a girl with very long hair, a girl with medium brown hair tied into two high pigtails, and a girl with shoulder length black hair. Each girl introduce themselves and invite her to join them. An is very happy and accept the invitation.

They first went to Wc Donald and they their lunch when An remember something, she took out her phone and ask sakuno “ne Sakuno-chan, is Tezuka of Seikagu captain your boyfriend?” The three girls looks confuse then laugh, Tomoka knows what is the relation of Sakuno and Tezuka, while Yuna knows who is the boy Sakuno likes.

“but look at the Seigaku boys tennis club instagram account” The three look out their phone and look at the latest post.

The photo was posted last an hour ago, and it has already a hundred of comments.

The photo was Sakuno’s silly face.

Her hair are tied in two bun, she holds her racquet on front of her face, the string of racquet are mix of purple and pink. She makes a silly face, cross eyes and the tongue is out. But the one that catches everyone’s attention is the boy sitting beside her, the captain of Seigaku’s Boys tennis club smiling at her, holding a cellphone, trying to capture her silly face too.

But the caption probably cause her headache.

_The only girl that makes our buchou smiles star eyed emoji, heart emoji_

_#SillySaturday_

She reads each comment, the fan girls are commenting hate words, how ugly she is, and so on so on, other are:

**@Ore_sama:** Is she Tezuka’s girlfriend

**@Bunta_gum:** whyyyyy cry emoji cry emoji

**@Rikkai_TricksterNio:** why with rock person cute-chan

**@MizukiJ:** I see… that’s why you are standing beside her when we saw you…

**@Kita_Ichiuma:** I wonder how a small girl like her gets the cold heart of seigaku captain thinking emoji

Sakuno sigh and proceed to call her Mitsu-nii to ask if he knows about this.

At Seigaku Tennnis Club.

Tezuka check the instagram of the club, everyone thinks he doesn’t have an instagram. He has, he even follows the club account, but he didn’t like or leave a comment on each picture. There are only three people knows about his account, Fuji, Inui and Sakuno. He sigh after seeing the new post.

He called Fuji, “Explain this” Tezuka shows the picture, while Fuji just smile at him “is this the reason why Echizen is glaring at me, why Oishi, Kawamura and Kaido are looking at me like I commit an unforgivable sin while Kikumaru and Momoshiro looking at me like I kill some, let’s not forget the non-regular looking at me like I’m the weirdest here!” Tezuka’s face are red. This is the first time they saw him this mad, yet Fuji just smile at him,

“ ahh.. the longest sentence Tezuka.. Ii data” Inui says, Tezuka just sigh after seeing Inui.

“Syusuke” after hearing his name Fuji open his eyes and drop his smile “you need to fix this, imagine the fan girl on

Monday, look at their comments, what do you think they will do to our Sakuno” Fuji knows how serious Tezuka is, he think about the fan girl, and what they will do to little Sakuno.

“100% That they will bully her” Inui said, and this makes Fuji more sad. He just want the other school who follows the account to mess with their mind, never thought about the fan girl. He honestly don’t care about the fan girl.

“Okay, I’m sorry Mitsu” Fuji says “promise I fix this right away”

“I know how to fix this” Inui close his notebook and the two waits “we need to post new picture with the caption that they are sibling, this is the only one I can see to fix this. The fangirls won’t stop bullying Sakuno if we just say that she is our coach granddaughter and they don’t have any romantic relation” Tezuka sigh, Fuji is sad, he knows that tezuka loves his privacy.

“Okay if that’s the only way” Tezuka look at Fuji “I’ll leave it to you” then he walks away.

Fuji text Sakuno for a new picture, he explain their plan and Sakuno sends a photo. It’s a collage with two picture, and Fuji like it.

Back with Sakuno and others, they finish their lunch and went to different shop around Shibuya. The first shop, only Tomoka and Yuna brought dresses. The following shop all of them got what they want, Sakuno always look plain shirt or dresses than printed one, she rarely wear one. The next shop is accessory shop all of them got the same earning, a silver tennis ball. But aside from that Sakuno also brought a pearl accessory set, 15 tennis ball key chain because its so cheap and want to give to her friends, a pearl hair clip and two cat ear headband. They walk around Sakuno saw Music Instrument shop and brought guitar string #5 and guitar string #1.

After buying everything they want, they went to tennis court, and they play doubles.

“I AM SAKUNO’SSS BESTFRIENDDDD WE SHOULD BE PAIRRR!!!” Tomoka shout to Yuna

“SOOO?? WE’RE CLUBMATEEEE WE KNOWS EACH OTHER STYLEEEE” Yuna Shout back

“WELLLLL WE KNOW EACH OTHERRR FOR SO LONGGGG” as the two keep shouting, An sighed and suggested to have singles match, An Vs Sakuno and Tomoka Vs Yuna, the two agree.

Since there is only one court, Tomoka and Yuna watch the game first.

****

**_An serve the ball so fast the Sakuno almost missed, they had a short rally the An smash the ball, and 1 point_ **

**_“15-love” Yuna shout_ **

**_An Serve the ball again and Sakuno missed the ball._ **

**_“30-love”_ **

**_An again serve the ball luckily Sakuno hit the ball, and they had a short rally, Sakuno gots the point._ **

**_“15-30”_ **

**_They continue the game, An won the first game._ **

Sakuno took her position, she run to the net when An throw the ball upward to serve, when An hit the ball, Sakuno is already in the position to hit back the ball, An is to shock to hit back the ball.

“15-Love” Yuna and Tomoka shout

An stand at the baseline to serve, she throw the ball upward and saw Sakuno running to the net, she angle her racquet before hitting, and Sakuno saw this, and run backward the ball will land into the left corner of the court she dives to the ground to hit the ball, the ball went to the another side An jump to smash the ball but when she look down she saw Sakuno looking at her, smirking, when she smash the ball Sakuno hit the ball and it land inside.

“30-Love” Yuna and Tomoka cheer

The match continue Sakuno won with the score 6-7. An and Sakuno shake their hands.

“You’re an amazing player sakuno-chan” An praise her

Sakuno blush “a-anou you too An-chan” and smiles

“waaa.. you’re cute too I can’t get mad at you even you beat me” An whine. Tomoka and Yuna start playing and shouting at each other. Like this game will tell who is Sakuno’s bestfriend. Your hair is so ugly. And so on so on.

At the end Yuna won the game and keep bragging. It’s already four in the afternoon, and they all need to go home, An ask for their number and Instagram account.

Before going home Sakuno went to grocery store, she wants to bake tomorrow for her parents anniversary, she decided to make Berry Vanilla Cake, since her mom love strawberry and her dad loves blueberry. She left her tennis bag and paperbag that holds item she brought at Shibuya at the bagger counter and gets her number card.

On her basket she already have sugar, salted butter, vanilla extract, sour cream, flour, baking powder and milk, she put the basket down since its getting heavy while picking some eggs, on her peripheral vision, she saw a hand picks her basket, she look at the person to say something but she just blush seeing who the person is.

“R-ryoma-kun, anou…”

“your basket is getting heavy” Sakuno is confuse, they just look at each other then Ryoma look at the other side and said

“get the eggs Ryuzaki”

“h-hai” Sakuno picks some egg and put it on the basket then ask “a-anou Ryoma-kun what are doing here?”

“Mom ask me to buy some milk” the he raise his other hand holding a milk “are you done?” Sakuno blink and shakes her head “let’s get it then” Ryoma walks away and Sakuno follows him but without taking a picture of his back. Sakuno picks strawberry puree, blueberry puree heavy cream and powered sugar.

“I still need strawberry and blueberry, lets go to the fruit section ne?” Ryoma nod.

They walk silently towards the fruit section to get strawberry and blueberry. No one talks. Sakuno learns that Ryoma prefer silent after knowing him for few months. She is so happy that Ryoma is helping her.

Ryoma pays for his milk first before placing Sakuno’s item on the cashier counter. After paying, Ryoma picks Sakuno’s plastic bag, Sakuno smile at this.

“Matte, R-ryoma-kun, I need to get my stuff at the bagger counter” Ryoma nod and follow her at the corner, Sakuno gives her card number to the stuff, to get her tennis bag and paperbag.

They are walking when Ryoma ask “I don’t know.. that you and Tezuka-buchou are close” Sakuno looked and blink at him “the club instagram account posted it” Ryoma is looking straight.

“ah… it’s not really..a-a big thing” Sakuno whisper, but Ryoma still heard her.

“hn”

“I don’t know Ryoma-kun has an instagram account” Sakuno smile at him, Ryoma look at her for a little before looking back at the road.

“I don’t, Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-senpai show it to me” Ryoma explain.

“I see…. Are you planning to create .. an account?”

“I guess so.. senpai-tachi really wants me to have…”

“ah.. everyone has one…”

“hn.. even Tezuka-buchou has one… the club account tag him and you on the lastest post… have you seen it?” They ride the bus and sit at the back.

“Hmm.. I haven’t… but I know what picture was posted” Sakuno smile and took her phone to look at the lastest post, she already knows what it is, since she’s the one who send it to Fuji.

The picture was posted an hour after the silly face.

It is a collage photo of her and her Nii-san, the first picture is her sixth birthday while the second one is her twelfth birthday. Both picture has the same background, a traditional Japenese house. They are standing side by side. The caption makes her smile

_Ryuzaki, Sakuno’s 6th and 12th. Our latest post (silly face) confused everyone, so let’s us explain who she is. Sakuno Ryuzaki is our coach granddaughter and our buchou’s little sister in everything but blood. Kunimitsu Tezuka’s Godfather is Sakuno’s Father, While Sakuno’s Godfather is Tezuka-buchou’s father.Sakuno’s father is the one who inspire Tezuka to hold tennis racquet. They grew up together. She is buncho’s favourite girl. To all fangirl please stop the hate heart emoji heart emoji. Send love to **@Sakuno_blossoms @Tezukamitsu.** P.S. You need to beat Tezuka before asking Sakuno to be your girlfriend._

She reads the comment and laugh at the fangirls, they are calling her sister-in-law, that is she needs help, just call they she even saw that her nii-san commented on the photo which makes her laugh a little, Ryoma looks at her and she saw what makes her laugh. She decided to leave some comment too.

**@Tezukamitsu:** hn..

Reply: **@Ore_sama:** Tezuka I follow you, follow me back..

Reply: **@SanadaG:** its good thing that your focus is still tennis

**@Mt_Fuji:** Sakuno is Tezuka’s Favorite girl but I’m his favourite person

Reply: **@Tezukamitsu:** No.,

Reply: **@Mt_Fuji:** you’re no fun Tezuka

Reply: **@Sakuno_blossoms:** nii-san’s favorite person is his grandfather…heart emoji heart emoji

**@Ore_sama:** I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about this Tezuka

**@Eiji_nya:** Kawaiiiiiii.. I don’t know Ryuzaki-chiii has Insta account.. Follow me back when you read this @Sakuno_blossoms

**@Tomo_cheer:** that’sssss my bestfrienddddd

**@Yuna_tennis:** Sakunoooo soooo cuteeeee

**@An_Tachi:** she’s amazing in tennis too, beat this afternoon..

Reply: **@Sakuno_blossoms:** Just got lucky An-chan

Sakuno stop reading since they reach the bus stop, they walk silently until they reach the Ryuzaki residence.

“Thank you R-Ryoma-kun..” Sakuno try to get the plastic bag.

“ne.. you can’t hold everything.. I’ll put this to your kitchen counter” Sakuno smiles and nod.

No one’s inside the house. Sakuno leads Ryoma to the kitchen and he put the back at the table, Sakuno gave Ryoma a ponta they sat quietly when Sakuno remember something..

“Ne, Ryoma lets create an Instagram account,” Sakuno smiles at him. Ryoma nod and gets his phone. Sakuno sir beside him and connect the phone to the WiFi.

Ryoma choose a profile pic, a picture of his cap. The bio description is Mada Mada Dane tennis ball emoji, racquet emoji which is Sakuno’s idea.

“Lets follow senpai-tachi Ryoma..” They follow every regular, the club insta account and Sakuno’s account which makes her blush since its Ryoma’s idea. He was follow back immediately. “let’s post something ne.. Ryoma-kun?” Ryoma nod and choose a picture, a picture of his father, back facing the camera, Ryoma is thinking about the caption when Sakuno ask who is him.

“My father, he teach me tennis,.. I want to beat him someday…” Ryoma answered.

Sakuno smile at this “well you can post it with out a caption…” Ryoma just look at her “But if I’m the one to post it, I want to thank him, for teaching Ryoma-kun a tennis, because tennis is the reason how I met Ryoma-kun, tennis makes Ryoma-kun happy” after realizing what she said, she blush and look at the table, Ryoma just smirk at him… and Ryoma post the picture with the caption… _Thank you_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did you know that the Department of Education here in the Philippines has make a memorandum, about NO ASSIGNMENT policy every weekend/holidays. Ever school follows this, so teachers are not allowed to give assignment or homework every Friday, so the learners has more time for family every weekend and to enjoy being a kid after a long stressful week. This is for elementary and preschool. Sakuno and others are not elementary butttt I want them to have free weekendssss so no assignment every Friday. YAY!!!

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Prince of Tennis

**A/N:** Did you know that the Department of Education here in the Philippines has make a memorandum, about NO ASSIGNMENT policy every weekend/holidays. Ever school follows this, so teachers are not allowed to give assignment or homework every Friday, so the learners has more time for family every weekend and to enjoy being a kid after a long stressful week. This is for elementary and preschool. Sakuno and others are not elementary butttt I want them to have free weekendssss so no assignment every Friday. YAY!!!

****

**_Sakuno’s Vision on game._ **

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It Saturday night at Sakuno’s bed room, she’s practicing her english, this is her worst subject. She reading the Three Little Pig, in English, beside her is her Japanese – English dictionary. She bought an English version of harry potter but the words are too hard so she settle to the children’s book, and keep all her English version Harry Potter.

She looks at her shelves, two sets of Harry Potter, English version and Japanese version. She sighed, and continue reading the three little pig while checking the meaning at the dictionary. She heard her phone notified her and check it, she gain another new follower. Her follower increase after she was tag at the clubs insta account. She decide to take a rest, and she pick her phone.

She looks at her Mitsu-nii instagram account. Before this account was followed by three person only, she, Inui-senpai and Fuji- senpai, now he has a hundred follower. She also notice that her nii-san started following his teammates and some tennis player from different school (probably by force), but the account still has 5 photo. His comment section is off, so no one can leave a comment.

The latest photo is the tennis team, Regular and Non-regular. This has no caption.

The second photo is her, she’s wearing a white dress, hair down holding a basket of flower smiling at the camera. This one has a caption which never cease to make her smile. _My favorite girl. Aniki will always protect you._

The third one is a piano keys, two hands lay on the keys, one hand is very muscular while the other one is slightly feminine. She don’t know who owns the other hand. This photo has a single red heart emoji caption.

The fourth one is a lake and fishing rod. Again no caption.

The last one which the first photo that was posted, is his Nii-san sitting at his bed looking at the camera smiling or the one who holds the camera. The caption is _there is always a person who knows you best_. She knows that his nii-san has a lover, but she doesn’t know who.

She heard her mom calling her name, dinner is ready. She put down her phone and went down stairs. Sakuno helps her dad to set the table, their dinner is Teriyaki Salmon with rice.

“How’s your training Sakuno-dear?” Lila ask her daughter while serving another cup of rice for her husband.

“I improved a lot kaa-san” Sakuno happily answer “I’m polishing my very first technique.. though I still don’t have a name for it.” Sakuno pout

“don’t worry bunny-chan, you’ll find a perfect name for it” Rei said “and we will always proud of you”

The family keeping eating, Tsunade happily reports Sakuno fast improvement, while Sumire update the couple about Sakuno’s academic achievement. Her co-teacher always tell her Sakuno’s score after checking the quizzes and exams.

After dinner, the couple watch news while Tsunade and Sumire went to their room to finish some paper works. Sumire to record the quizzes while Tsunade reads the report Shizune sends to her.

Sakuno went back to her room, and took a bath. She now wears her plain omber pink and purple pajamas. She picks her phone and checks her instagram account. On her profile picture, she’s doing the duck face, her eyes are close and her chin is on her palm, her bio description _welcome to my world paint brush emoji, racquet emoji, cake emoji, cherry blossom emoji_. She gains a couple of new followers, she follow back her senpai-tachi and An.

Her photos gain new comments and likes.

She post a new photo, on the picure An, Yuna, Tomoka and her are in changing room holding different dresses and smiling at the mirror. _Thank you for amazing dayyy pink heart emoji **@ Tomo_cheer @ An_Tachi @ Yuna_Tennis**_

After posting the photo she check her old posted laughs at the new comments.

Photo 1 Sakuno sitting on the floor reading a thick book, behind her is a two big book shelves. There is also few books on the floor, and books that looks life floating, she wears a plain white dress. This has a caption _BIBLIOPHILE,_ she doesn’t know most of the new comments like

**@ AkayaDevTennis:** hiiiiiii happy face emoji

**@ Bunta_gum** : do you remember me I gave you gum

**@ Rikka_TricksterNio:** BOokk Boringgg

**@ Ore_sama** : Ore-sama can tell you have a good taste in books.

And some she knows, she leaves some reply too.

**@ Eiji_Nya:** don’t know Ryuzaki-chii loves to readddd

Reply: **@ Sakuno_blossoms:** Mitsu-nii teach me to love readinggg smiley face emoji

**@ OishiS:** Ne Ryuzaki, did you edit this?

Reply: **@ Sakuno_blossoms:** I do Oishi-senpai, I’ve learn it on my EdTech

**@ An_Tachi:** Cool editingggg star eye emoji

Photo 2, A picture of a window, you can clearly see the raining pouring outside. This has a caption _What a colourful rain #Tetrachromat._ She frown at some comment, she still have “haters” after an explanation post. Like how idiot she is, that rain has no color.

**@ Mt_Fuji:** your world is much more colourful than mine…

Photo 3 is a picture of her Nii-san holding a guitar, Tezuka was not looking at the camera but at the music sheet. _Waaa so perfect, what music instrument you can’t play._ This gain a hundreds of likes and some comment from tennis players she didn’t even know. Sakuno sighed. She gain new followers because they want to stalk her Nii-san

**@ Ore_sama:** I bet ore-sama is better right **@ Kabaji**

Reply: **@ Kabaji:** Usu

**@ Randomgirl:** Tezuka-sama you’re sooooo HOT!!

**@ MomoTakeshi:** Buchou why so coollll

**@ Eiji_Nya:** I know how to play guitar heroooo

Photo 4 A white canvas with human stick in the middle. _Wow I’m so good with arts_

Photo 5 a tennis court, in the middle you can see a red racquet and a single tennis ball _. Where’s the prince of tennis? Racquet emoji._

**@ Tomo_cheer:** Ryoma-samaaaaaaa!! Sakuno is calling youuuu!

Reply: **@ MomoTakeshi:** @ RyomaE someone’s calling youuuu

Reply: **@ Tomo_cheer:** oh my gwaaadddd Ryoma-samaaa has an IG

Photo 6. Sakuno’s half face was covered by a sports magazine with her photo when she was 5. _Modeling since 5 #JapanNextTopModel_. But doesn’t capture everyone attention. What captures everyone attention is the person standing at her back looking at the other way.

**@ Randomgirl:** waaaa Tezuka-sama is shirtlessssss.. my life is complete..

Photo 7 Sakuno sitting on floor holding a guitar. _It’s a prank! I don’t know how XD_

Photo 8 an overuse artist pallete. The acrylic paints are all over the pallete. _Creating my own world._

Sakuno looks at the wall clock, and decide it’s already late, and went to sleep.

She wake up at five in the morning. Usually Sunday is her rest day. She stays at the bed until noon, her parents allowed her to stay in the bed, let her be lazy for a whole day. So Sunday is her sleep – eat – repeat day. She didn’t go out, didn’t play tennis, she didn’t read and paint. She just stay at the bed whole day. She believes that she deserve this one day to be her lazy day after a whole week of working hard. But today is different, it’s her parents’ anniversary. She decided to have a little “documentation” of the preparation on her insta story. She took a picture of her, in front of the mirror, still wearing her pajamas with her messy hair down. She add time which is 5:05, and a gif _goodmorning_.

She went down to the kitchen and prepare her ingredients, she took another picture and add text _Berry Vanilla Cake in the making_ then she add some strawberry and blue berry gif.

She preheat the oven, and took a picture of this, she added a text _don’t forget to preheat your oven_ then add fire gif.

She make the cake butter first when she’s done with the butter she pick up her phone and took a boomerang of the butter mixing it with her spatula then add a text _butter is done_.

She pour the butter on the pan, she took her phone to record a boomerang of the pan inserting in the oven. She just add a heart gif.

She also record of her self a boomerang, she’s licking the butter at the spatula.

The she make a filling which is a puree, she picks the strawberry and blueberry and slice it in the half, she put the strawberry to a food processor and add the strawberry puree, she repeat the process with the blue berry puree, she put the two puree on two container then took a picture she add fruits gif.

The next thing she make is the cream, after making the cream she took another photo add text _almost done_.

The next photo is a television airing morning news, with a caption _while waiting for the cake to cool down._

She decide to make a Japanese breakfast for her family, she pick the ingredients and took a photo with the caption _decide to make Japanese breakfast_.

The next photo is the cake, complete with cream and strawberry and blueberry at the top. _Done! Berry Vanilla Cake Happy 15th anniversary Mom and Dad_.

By 10 in the morning she was all alone, her parents went to a date, and they will be gone for the whole day, while her two obaa-chan decided to play tennis outside the Tokyo. She makes sure that doors are lock before heading to her room for her sleep-eat-repeat day.

Its 11 something when she heard a noise coming from their kitchen, she swallowed she picks her racquet and slowly and quietly went down stairs.

“Yep guys, the Seigaku buchou can cook” a very familiar voice

”oh why we are here again, Sakuno-chan’s mom text Tezuka here to make lunch for Sakuno, since she’s alone right now,.. oh of course she can cook, but her mom says that Sunday is Sleep-Eat-repeat Day for Sakuno, Sunday is lazy day.. ohh I’m here and Inui because we are at the Tezuka’s when Sakuno’s mom text him, now you have a clue who manage the clubs Insta account its one of us… oh look is Sakuno!” Fuji who is holding a phone face her, who is still in pajama and holding a racquet “Say hello Sakuno, we are live..” Sakuno just wave, then sit at the chair “why do you have a racquet?”

“100 % she thinks that there are stranger inside her home, and will use the racquet for defence” Inui stated, Sakuno just nod

“take a shower” Tezuka says while chopping some vegetable. Sakuno shakes her head. Taking a bath/shower is not part of her Sunday routine. Today is just sleep and eat. Why took a shower if she is only inside the house.

“ne.. Sakuno why not take a shower first?” Fuji ask, again Sakuno just shakes her head “why not talk to us” again he receives a nothing.

“she won’t talk because she hasn’t brush her teeth since she walk up, 5 in the morning Tomo_cheers said, It’s true?” Fuji ask, Sakuno look at her then nod. “o-oh”

“ii data” Inui chuckle, “I see, so on Sunday you didn’t take a bath/shower and brush your teeth because today is only Sleep-eat-repeat day. You also don’t go out with your friends every Sunday, so no reason to take a shower or brush your teeth because you will only stay inside your room” with this Sakuno blush and cover her face with her hands.

“Take a shower, or else I will tell to every one who is your crush” then Tezuka points the phone Fuji’s holding, Sakuno run up stairs “and don’t forget to brush your teeth” Tezuka shouted. Both Inui and Fuji giggles.

“I want to know the reason why she do this on Sunday” Fuji wonders 

After 30 minutes Sakuno enter the kitchen, her hair is in high ponytail, she wears a big white t-shirt and a jogging pants she took her sit. “Ohayooo” She grin at the camera.

“so Sakuno-chan everyone asking about your Sunday routine” Fuji ask her,

Sakuno blush and clear her throat “a-anou.. umm.. Sunday is my lazy day, I just sleep and eat the whole d-day” Fuji ask why she has a lazy day “mou.. I deserve a lazy day after a whole week of working hard!!”

“so you don’t go out with your friends at Sunday?”

“hmm.. no.. no friends, no tennis, no reading, no painting,,, nothing at all” Sakuno whisper

“ Everyone thinks its cute” Fuji says, Sakuno whisper but Fuji didn’t hear this time so he ask what she said.

“I.. I said Thank y-you”

Tezuka put the food on the table, they will take their first bite when they realize Sakuno is glaring at Fuji. This is the first time they saw Sakuno glaring. Fuji ask her why she is glaring,

“No phone while eating Nii-san, that’s disrespectful” the three just smile at her.

“you’re right, time to say good bye”

“Bye” Inui says,

“hn”

Sakuno just wave goodbye.

After an hour the group are at the Ryuzaki’s Study Room.

“Sakuno-chan do you have a tripod?” Fuji ask.

“um.. Dad has one” Sakuno gets the tripod and gave it to Fuji, “why do you need it?” She asked.

“For insta Live, everyone loves the live” Fuji smiles, Tezuka just shakes his head “Inui lets use your phone this time”

The three boys are sat at the floor, in front of them is a low table with papers and books on the top. At the background Sakuno is lying at the sofa, just staring at the ceiling.

“Hello everyoneeee!” Fuji greeted the viewer “earlier ago, I posted a photo to leave a question on comment section, now we are her to answer all your question” Inui nod while holding another phone showing the post and the question, while Tezuka is reading. Fuji is in the middle of the three.

“Inui please read the first question” Fuji smiles at the camera.

“The first question is from **@ your1Nonly** ” Inui cleared his throat “ _Tezuka-sama what is you ideal girl_ one-two-three – five heart emoji” Inui try to voice as a girl which makes Fuji giggles. Both look at Tezuka whose still reading.

Tezuka sigh “I don’t have an ideal girl, ideal girl means perfect and no body’s perfect” Tezuka answer with monotone voice.

“The next question is for Fuji, but I’ll answer it. Anything with wasabi” Inui says smirking at the camera “we also have question for other regular, we will try our best to answer it” then Inui put 10 green notebook at the table. “I forgot to bring the rest of my data book” Fuji smiles and nodding while Tezuka just sigh. Well Sakuno still at the sofa staring at the ceiling. The viewers are starting to worry since she’s not moving. Sadly the three can’t read their concern.

The following question are Kikumaru’s favorite toothpaste, Echizen’s Favorite ponta flavour. Inui is scrolling at the comment looking for good question, Fuji is looking at the camera, his chin is supported by his two palm, Tezuka is still reading.

“this question is from **@ Ore_sama** in case you don’t know he is Atobe… the question is, who is the owner of the other hand in your post at your insta account, the one with piano keys” Inui smirk at this, while Fuji’s looking inside his bag, his two hands are inside the bags, Tezuka look at Inui, then Fuji, then at the camera.

Tezuka blush a little “My lover” he answered in monotone, then go back to reading. Fuji looks at him with wide eyes, Inui mouths are wide open, and Sakuno fall from the sofa and run towards the group.

“b-but you’re not allowed to h-have, until you reach 20” Sakuno now is sitting between Fuji and Tezuka, “D-did they kn-know?” Sakuno ask. But Tezuka didn’t answer him. Sakuno just sighed. She stays at the group, well only know her nii-san has a lover, based on few post at the instagram.

Sakuno try to answer some of the question abou Tezuka, who just glared at her like, what is Tezuka’s favorite color, is there any other instrument Tezuka plays.

“this next question is for Fuji “ Fuji nod and ready to answer “do you prefer girl or boy” everyone was shock, the room went silent. Before Fuji could answer, Sakuno answered for him..

“What question is that?, why? Those it matters if the person prefer someone with same anatomy? Love knows no gender” Everyone are smiling at her but she’s still not done “my cousin, she’s inlove with a girl. This girl makes her happy! That is more important!” then Sakuno blush realizing she talks a lot “ gomen… my cousin.. she’s obaa-chan’s niece, and she is so nice, but she is being judge because she loves someone with the same gender…”

“its okay Sakuno-chan, we are all happy to know that” Fuji reply, and he receive a nod from the girl.

Inui cleared her throat “there is a question here for Ryuzaki, would you like to answer” the girl nod, she’s been answer Tezuka’s questions, whose still reading “ who is your crush?” Fuji and Tezuka just sighed, its pretty obvious who’s Sakuno’s crush.

“Mada mada dane Inui Senpai” Sakuno answer smirking, she’s knows this is so unlike her, but its Sunday. She is different every Sunday.

“how brave of you Ryuzaki, what if he’s watching?” Inui who is also smirking.

“he won’t.. he’s probably playing tennis right now” the boys just nod.

“ah.. but Kikumaru and Momoshiro will tell him” Inui said.

“they always do that, did he believe? No. he will never believe to them” Again this earn nod.

“right.. but Oishi, Taka and Kaido”

Sakuno just raise her eye brow “I’m pretty sure they won’t do that” this earn another nod. “why there is no question about you Inui – senpai?” Inui just clear his throat and look away “ so you want to collect others personal information, but don’t want to share yours?” the two boys are smirking at Sakuno right now “How greedy..”

“there is no question about me” Inui answer still not looking at Sakuno.

“ah.. the I’ll ask” Sakuno grin. Tazuka knows what smile is this, he receive this smile before the ‘you-will-tell-me-everything’ smile “what….. is…. Your…. Relation---ship----- with Maria-senpai?”

“we-we’re friends, s-she’s my classmate last year” Inui answer..

“ohh~~~ and here I though she’s… you know… girl---friend” Sakuno is still smiling, and Fuji is enjoying this so much.

“ye-yeah”

“so~~~yesterday I’m with my friends we eat, shop and play tennis and we saw you… eating at the café with her, playing tennis with her, and shopping with her yesterday is just… friends bonding?”

“y-yes… She’s Girls team vice captian, i-I saw her at the mall, then w-we decide to eat then play” Inui cleared his throat still looking everywhere but her.

“hmm.. so can I do that with my male friends right?” Sakuno innocently ask still with that smile, Fuji can feel she’s not yet done, Tezuka is already massaging his temple.

“yes, of course” Inui answered confidently, then drink his tea

“I see, after play….I kiss him and hold his hand” Sakuno is now smirking, Inui choke at his drink, his glasses fall down, wide eyes open.

“a-a-a” Inui trying to compose a word. Fuji is trying not to laugh while Tezuka just sighed. He is getting old every minute.

“I mean, that’s what I saw..”

Inui stand up “Excuse me, I-I need to go to the toilet room” Sakuno nod while smiling.

“good job Sakuno! I’m so proud of you!” Fuji beam at the Sakuno

“Hontooo nee!! I’m so happy Syusuke – nii!” Sakuno says with very high energy, all thanks to cake they are eating.

“I can teach you how to improve your skills” Fuji proudly says.

“Arigatou master, I’ll work hard!” Sakuno bow, while fuji is patting her head. Tazuka stands up and leave the two.

The two pick up the phone that Inui using to read some more comments, like what is Tezuka’s secret why he is a good tennis player, which Sakuno happily answered _it’s LOVE_. Then what its Fuji’s secret why he is good in tennis, which Fuji happily answer _Its LOVE_.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Prince of Tennis

**A/N:**

**_Sakuno’s Vision on game._ **

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The regulars of the girls and boys tennis are busy preparing for the Tokyo Prefectural Tournament, so the non-regulars are free to play with their clubmates. Sakuno and Yuna are both watching their senpais plays.

“I heard that there will be a ranking tournament after the Tokyo Prefectural Tournament, do you think buchou will let us play?” Yuna asked.

“um.. I don’t know, we’re first years, if they make an exception, I’m pretty sure it will just be you” Sakuno smiles at her friend “you’re an amazing tennis player Yuna”

“mou… but you improved a lot Saku-channnn, I’m pretty sure fuku buchou will let you playyyy” Sakuno just smile at her friend while watching the regular when Karin and Yume saw them.

“HEY!” Karin call them “what are you doing huh? Buchou says practice on your own, not watch us” she added.

“H-hai senpai!” Sakuno answer and dragged Yuna away. Yuna just rolled her eyes, she hated those two regulars and Sakuno knows this. That’s why she dragged Yuna and ran as fast as she could.

They were walking when they saw Yuna’s classmate Horio Satoshi, Kato Kachiro and Mizuno Katsuo practicing at the wall. Yuna walks towards them, dragging Sakuno now.

“Oi! Satoshi-san, Kachiro-san and Katsuo-san let’s play 1 set” Yuna shout “Lets play doubles!”

“aren’t you scared Yuna-san? I have 2 years of tennis experience, so I don’t want you to cry” Horio boasted, both kachiro and katsuo sighed.

“how kind of you” Yuna rolled her eyes “but I want you to know that I, also have experience in tennis” she smirk “so who wants to play with us? Besides this big head Satoshi?!” Katchiro and Katsuo talked and they decided to let Katchiro play with Horio.

They looked for an empty court. There are no vacant court at the girls tennis team, so they decide to go to the boys tennis team. Luckily for them there is one. Sakuno looked around, she likes the court because they are far from the court that the regulars are using, and the other members are busy watching the regulars.

Katsuo is the umpire. “Girls Tennis Team Vs Boys Tennis team please start!”

**_Yuna served the ball, and Katchiro hit it back. Sakuno ran to return the shot, but Horio is already at the position so he returns the shot easily, with Yuna returning it._ **

****

**_“15-love”_ **

****

**_Yuna asked Sakuno to serve the ball so Sakuno served the ball. Both Horio and Katchiro run to catch the ball but the ball is too fast for them, earning another points for the girls._ **

****

**_“30-love”_ **

****

**_“40-love”_ **

****

**_“1-love, girls tennis team”_ **

Sakuno went to her position, and nods to Yuna. This is their first time to play together as doubles but they already have an understanding. Yuna served the ball.

Tomoka is watching and cheering for the regulars, when her _‘my-bestfriend-radar’_ are tingling, telling her that her best friend is near and playing. She looked around and saw her bestfriend, at one of the empty court playing with Yuna, her rival, against Horio and Katchiro. Sometimes she feels bad for not cheering her bestfriend on but she really doesn’t want to stay at girls tennis team because she always feel that Sakuno will choose her tennis friend which is silly. But hey she is silly. Since Sakuno is now by the boys tennis team, she can cheer for Sakuno with all her heart. From where she is standing she shouted so loud “GOOOOOO!! SAAAAKKKKUUUUNNOOOOO!!!” and started running towards to the court.

Yuna sighed after hearing this “Sakuno-chan, why is your best friend so loud? She’s distracting the regulars”

“Gomen Yuna-chan” Sakuno answered back then hit the ball back. High lob.

“15-Love” Katsuo shout. Yuna and Sakuno smiles

“huh, we’re just letting you score. We are not even serious, right Katchiro” Horio smirk, Katsuo and Katchiro sighed again. Sakuno and Yuna looked to one another and nod. Sakuno walks to the serving line while Yuna walks towards the net.

“so are you saying that we are not that great!” Yuna shout back “why because we are girls!”

“SAKUNO! YUNA! DON’T LET THAT MONKEY WIN!” Tomoka shout, she is now at the fence.

“WE KNOW! WE ARE NOT, IDIOTS!” Yuna shouted back. Sakuno waved at her friend. She saw her grandmother, walking towards them and it seems that the regulars took a break, since the regulars and non-regulars are also walking just behind her grandmother. Its really rare to see/watch boys tennis team vs girls tennis team.

Horion and Katchiro are now in their position. Sakuno serve the ball, but the ball is too fast, both Katchiro and Horio are too shocked to move. Yuna and Tomoka are the only persons who is not shock, they are both smirking. They saw Sakuno plays against An, Regular of rival school

“Satoshi-kun, Katchiro-kun, please don’t hold back” the shy Sakuno is gone, her aura is totally different from before. She can’t hear the cheering around her, her focus is on the game.

“Where is your 2 years’ experience Satoshi-san” Yuna says.

“THAT’S WHAT YOU GET TO INSULTING THE GIRLS!!!” Tomoka shouts which Sakuno didn’t hear.

“That was a fast serve ne Tezuka” Fuji says

“Hn”

“SAKUNO-CHIIII YOU’RE AMAZING NYAAAA” Kikumaru shout. He is now cheering to their number cheerleader.

“HOY! HORIO! KATO! DON’T EVER LOSE!” one of non-regulars shout.

Sakuno look and smile at the umpire. Then Katsuo remember the scoring.

“th-30-Love”

Sakuno serve the ball again, both Horio and Katchiro run, but didn’t catch the ball.

“40-Love” Sakuno and Yuna looked to one another again, they have a silent conversation, then Sakuno nodded.

Sakuno serves the ball, this time slower and Katchiro returns the shot to high, but when he look up, Yuna is already in the air and smashes the ball.

“G-game set, G-girls tennis team” Katsuo announce, Sakuno and Yuna smiles. This time the boys will serve the ball, Horio is on the serving line. Sakuno is near the net while Yuna is at the back.

Horio serve the ball, but before the ball land, Yuna is already at the place where the ball will land and return the shoot.

“fi-15-love”

“you’re so basic Horio” Yuna says smirking.

“Yuna is our best first year player” a girl voice suddenly speak

“yes but we can’t deny that Sakuno is improving so fast.” Another girl voice.

“nya dela Cruz-san, Smith-san what are you doing here?” kikumaru ask.

“we are looking for our baby player kikumaru-kun” Mei said cheerfully “ I gonna ask them to play against each other, but here they are”

“play against each other? But why senpai” Momoshiro ask.

“we gonna decide which of the two will join for the ranking tournament next month” Mei said.

“Mei, I told you let them both join the ranking tournament” Maria said “Sakuno improved a lot. She also deserves to play.”

Mei just keep silent and watch the game. The boys scored this time, but still the girls still won the game. At the end the girls won the set with the score 6-3. The boys are pretty tired but the girls are both smiling. They all walk out of the court.

“I can’t believe that the girls beat you” a non-regular said “well congrats girls good job” the non-regular grin at the girls

“Good job Sakuno, Yuna” Maria said “Buchou said you two need to play against each other, right Mei?”

“no, they don’t need. Take a rest I’ll let you two to go home early, Congratulation to the two of you” Mei said smiling at her two cute players.

“Thank you buchou, fuku buchou” Both Sakuno and Yuna bow. Mai and Maria walks back to the girls tennis court.

“Nya! You two are so cutteee ne, Fujiko?” Kikumaro said while hugging The two.

“Thank you senpai” Yuna said, while Sakuno blush. “but we both know that Sakuno is the cutesttttt!”

“hai! Hai! You’re right.”

The boys tennis team congrats them, both regulars and non-regulars. They bid their good bye, they still need to change their clothes. Yuna took a shower but Sakuno just change her clothes. She still has training with Tsunade, she will took a bath after.

The two first year bid their good bye to their other first year friends. Yuna went home while Sakuno went to boys court to wait for her grandmother. She sits at one of the bench far away, Tomoka sits with her, they are talking about the game, Tomoka is praising her, keep tell that she is so proud about her friends, sadly Tomoka got a message from her mom asking where she is. Sakuno is now alone at bench reading when someone sits beside her. She saw her Nii-san.

“Congratulation, Sakuno” Tezuka said with a hint of smile. “I’m so proud of you” Sakuno is overwhelm with her aniki’s word and hug him a little, she knows that her aniki has an image to maintain.

“Thank you, buchou” She grin “so.. um.. how’s the training?”

“The regulars are improving a lot”

“that’s good to hear” then Tezuka nod and went back to the regulars.

Tezuka give 10 laps to everyone before dismissing them. The regulars finished the laps easily. The non-regulars stay to finish the laps, including the first year.

Sakuno watch the regulars walks towards the clubroom. Probably to change clothes. She continue watching the non-regulars, she love watching people working with so much determination. She has so much respect to the people who works hard. She is busy watching the runner, she didn’t notice that someone sit beside her. Until something cold touch her cheek. She was shock and look, Ryoma is there sitting beside him holding a two ponta. She binks several times and blush. Somehow she understand what Ryoma wants to do. She get the ponta that touch her cheek, cherry flavour, her favorite.

“t-thank you, Ryoma-kun”

“hn”

They drink quietly, watching the non-regulars finishing the laps. Behind them is the regulars.

“why they are not talking, come on Echizennnn” Momoshiro whisper

“Quiet fshhh” Kaido said. He doesn’t like spying but if he didn’t spy, a green juice is waiting for him. Every regular is watching even Tezuka, but he is pretty sure, his buchou has different reason why he is spying. He doesn’t want to look back, he can feel the aura that his buchou release.

Tezuka sighed while watching the two, Inui doesn’t need to blackmail him with juice, but that is a good cover. Though he is pretty sure they don’t believe that he is scared with juice. He wants to laugh at Echizen right now or at his team. Saturday morning they all sending him glare, but after Fuji posted the picture with explanation, every one change their attitude 360 degree. Even Echizen keep giving him water bottle, and asking him what he needs. He is not idiot, he knows what Ryoma is doing. If only he can laugh, he will laugh so hard seeing how his kohia trying everything to be in his good side.

Inui is busy writing, Fuji is taking some picture using his phone.

“you improved a lot” Ryoma said.

“thank y-you”

“Who is teaching you?” he ask, with his monotone voice, trying his best to act normal.

“my other obaa-chan” Sakuno answer while playing with the can of ponta.

“hn” then Ryoma stand up “Congrats!” then walk away. Sakuno blush and smile, she put the empty can of ponta on her bag.

“Taidama!” Sakuno and Sumire said together.

“okaeri!” Tsunade said “Cherry change to training clothes” Sakuno nod and hurriedly change.

She wears a plain over size t-shirt and a mini short. Tsunade gave her a brown paper box. Inside were ankle weights. “I remember what you did with your ankle weights last Saturday so I added additional weights” Sumire smile.

Sakuno wore the weights immediately and they walked to the court.

“For the first 30 minutes you will practice your illusion serve or whatever you want to call it, the next 30, we will play a short game using two balls, and your last 30 minutes will be for meditation” Tsunade said.

Sakuno served the ball, but it didn’t pass through the racquet. Tsunade hit it back and Sakuno tried it again, four more times, until she got it right. She kept serving the ball right until the 30 minutes is up.

Both Tsunade and Sakuno served the ball. Tsunade served the ball. She kept sending the ball further from the previous one, which makes Sakuno run from end to end. Tsunade also hit the ball too high, then the second ball too low, so while Sakuno is in the air, she shifts her body to land gracefully and a little bit faster just to hit the low shot that Tsunade makes.

For the last 30 minutes Sakuno meditated. This helps Sakuno focus during games, especially so that she can predict the game and control how it will affect her mentally. Meditation also helps to cool down her body before she takes a bath.

The Ryuzaki family are eating together and discussing what happened during their day. They talk about the poor dog that Sakuno’s mom took care of, Tsunade’s gambling day, Sumire’s duty as coach, Sakuno’s improvement in tennis and Sakuno’s dad upcoming interview with another school’s tennis club.

“Rei you should bring Sakuno, so I can spy on them” Sumire said laughing. She is so proud of her suggestion which Tsunade highly approved as well.

“Never thought that you are that smart Sumire,” Tsunade commented. The rest of Ryuzakis just sighed.

“It’s Friday mom, Sakuno has class” Rei tried to prevent his mother spying. He looks to his wife for help where he just received a smile.

“chi, its just one day, Sakuno has had perfect attendance since the school year started.”

“but obaa-chan how about my training” Sakuno asked, praying to the Kamis for a miracle.

Tsunade answer her “Don’t worry it’s just one day. You’ve improved a lot, so you deserve a day off”

“So it’s settled, Sakuno will have a day off, from her school and training to help her father help me spy.”

***********************

Hello, I just want to say that there is some who’s helping with this story.

Wolfgirl23098

So Thank you so much wolf-chann. 


End file.
